The Corruption Of Memories
by Demigod of Eternal Night
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are having a wonderful life until Hera/Juno's plan is put into action and Annabeth is corrupted to be used to cause the elimination of the Olympian gods, Percy is also the first of a new type of werewolf. Contains a lot of violence and language.
1. Future shock

Hey guys, gals and a few unmentionable family members! This story has been on my mind for a while and I just thought why not try and share it with all you wonderful readers in the world. Now the story might change slightly through its making but that just comes with the job. I please to inform you that there will be absolutely no sexual behavior in this story besides the occasional cuddling and smooching. I got up the nerve to right this story thank to my friend John (442) when he told me he was going to create a Percy Jackson story so I figured why the hell not, it might be fun. So here we go everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't any rights to PJO or HoO but I do own them as actual books so I know most of his stories by heart. All thanks to RR!

Chapter 1:

My day was going fairly decent compared to most demigods' days because I just got out of Tartarus. That was until I flew over the border into Camp Half-Blood on Blackjack and saw what was happening.

The camp was in utter devastation. Far off in the distance I could see the strawberry fields were no longer there and had a rather large crater embedded in the middle. When I looked at the cabins I saw that outside each cabin there was a pile of my friends that belonged inside and a mob of random monsters gathered in the middle; it was mainly made up of Hydras, a Minotaur, Telekhines, Cyclopes, and a Drakon. Slowly my gaze move to the big house but it strangle was untouched beside the Canadians running out the front door with Mr. D. wrapped up in what looked like a combination of Stygian Iron and imperial gold. He was struggling but he couldn't break them, so while he frantically tried to escape they carried him to the Poseidon cabin to a figure that I couldn't make out from this distance.

"Blackjack can you fly over the bay so I can drop into it unnoticed before flying off to somewhere safe." I asked with slight urgency.

"No problem boss! But I want so sugar cubes when this is over" he whined ask I just nodded solemnly.

As we flew over the camp I started to worry that I would get blasted out of the sky by Zeus since I was a son of Poseidon and I was in his domain now but It never happened which allowed me to let out a sigh of exasperation. When we reached the waters surface I was grabbed by a few sets of blue hands and dragged off of Blackjacks back and into the clear water of long island sound. I struggled for a second until I heard a young and pleading voice in my head say "Please Lord Perseus, you need to stop thrashing or you'll alert those meanies up on the land!" so reluctantly I quit moving just enough for the bubbles to clear for me to be able to see that I was surrounded by water nymphs. Their hair was flowing around in the water like usual and they had very pretty faces but most were bowing to me which made it impossible for me to see their facial features. I never liked it when they tried to be so formal with me.

I huffed at this and told them calmly but sternly "Call me Percy. I do not like being known as Perseus or Lord. Only a god should be called a Lord." they nodded sheepishly and looked up at him while they were rising from their bow the all began shouting. This made it that I couldn't understand them so I pointed to the one that looked like she was the oldest and motioned for her to begin, "Please Percy, you have to help the remaining campers and Satyrs. We were attacked out of the blue and at first they bounced off the barrier but then there was a loud rumble and they just slipped through like a sound through an open window."

My heart sank when I heard her distorted voice though the water current. If I remembered correctly; when Annabeth told me after she let Tyson in; that monsters and mortals can be allowed in but only by a camper or god but I have no idea who would let the this many monsters inside all at once.

While I was floating there deep in though a little nymph came up to me and wondered "Mr. Percy? can you go up to get my dolly? I dropped it on the beach when my mommy was making me go back into the water." I just couldn't say no to that little one with pure innocence and curious eyes that had what looked like liquid Greek fire in her irises, so I nodded to her and began to rise to the beach.

When I get to the edge of the surf I was hit in the chest with a electric spear but it shattered on impact and knocked me back a few feet back into the water. As I'm getting up I see a extremely pissed off Clarisse charging at me. Right before she can sock me in the jaw I grab her arm and using her momentum to flip her over my shoulder and into the bay where I controlled the water to pull her under but made it take her about a mile out so she would have a tough time swimming back if she pissed me off to much and create an air bubble so she could breathe.

Once she stopped fighting the current she simple stood there waiting for me to approach her. When I finally breached her little air bubble I got kicked in the groin by her steel toed boots but I expected something like that to happen before she yelled "WHAT THE FUCK PERCY? Why did you let all those monsters in the camp, leave Annabeth in the Tartarus to save your own ass, kill are friends, and join forces with Chronos?" menacingly while backing up to give me room to curl over.

After the pain slowly went away I uncurled and looked her dead in the eye and glared at her while saying "Don't you dare tell me what I have done! I have been trapped down in that FUCKING hell-hole for that six weeks while nobody even tried to rescue me! shit I had to fucking take another bath in the river Styx again just to survive and get home to my _friends_ that wouldn't even bat an eye about where I was!"

This utterly shocked the daughter of Ares but she held firm to what she was told by her friend and scowled at me before retaliating "That is a lie. Annabeth told us when she came back six weeks ago and frankly I believe her more then you."

I was fuming mad at this point I started pacing the bubble until I stopped in front of her and questioned "Where is Annabeth? I want to know did she even try to fight those monster when they invaded or did she say that she was going to get some help? im guessing by the look on your face that im correct on the second option. If she told you this I want to know why. In the last 5 years of me being at Camp have I ever lied to any of you about the truth and quests? Don't even try to answer that because its true, I have never wanted to hurt anyone unless they deserved it."

She began yelling at me "that's not true. Annabeth told us what really happened on Mt. Olympus during the war with Gaea when we were blocked from getting to the main battle. she said that you killed Jason when he tried to over-power you to gain control of the prophecy when you found out that she was dumping you for him!" but as soon as she said it she regretted it.

I looked at her sadly when her words hung there in the air for a minute before saying "It's true that she wanted to dump me for him but there is one thing I will never do and that is kill a friend. If you don't believe me then there's only one thing to do and that's to go up to what's left of camp kill to some monsters and get the truth out of Annabeth when we find her."

Slowly she nodded and whimpered "They killed... Chris... earlier today. Now all I want to do is rip them apart in hopes that it makes this pain go away."

After a second of mumbling to herself and looking to nothing she wobbled her head and talked again "Alright I'll go with you to get the full story but if you lied to me I swear on the river Styx that a kick to the balls isn't the worst thing that I'll do you." and began trembling.

When she was relaxed enough I brought us back up to the beach. The sun was just about to set in the distance and we noticed that the beach was covered lite by camp fires and tiki-torches all the way down the shore but we didn't care, we just walked behind the mass of monsters and began to grin excitedly for the coming battle.

While we are standing there Clarisse just casually bends over and picks up a rock but during that time I couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she was with her lean and perfectly muscular body, her intense brown eyes, and dirty blonde hair that swayed over her shoulder when she bent over. When she found a good sized rock she rose back up and took aim at the nearest Empousa and chucked it with so much power that it hit the monster in the head so hard that we could hear a skull cracking and neck snapping sound before it exploded in to golden dust all over her neighbors.

Needless to say the monsters were scared _shitless_ of what happened but it quickly turned to rage when they looked behind them and found smirking demigods and quickly charged the duo. As the monsters got closer we began to radiate power so intense that it rivaled a few minor gods. When I looked over I saw that once again Clarisse held the blessing of Ares and was glowing a deep red. This shocked me immensely because when I looked down at my own body it to was glowing but it was sea-green from my fathers blessing. What was even more surprising that when I looked closely at it I saw that the outer rim was a deep red like Clarisse's. After looking at each other in amazement we began to laugh hysterically before going dead silent and looking at the monsters with a fierce determination to obliterate them from the face of the earth.

Then came the dead calm before the furious screams of pain and vengeance as we stormed the ranks of monsters. While we were running I reached into my pocket to pull out riptide and uncapped it, before a smacked into them I held a three foot long celestial bronze sword that was given to me by my father. I was a arch of destruction through the horde of monsters. Just like in the battle of Manhattan there wasn't a single monster that could even scratch my invincible skin which caused many claws to shatter or arms to snap in awkward positions. When I rolled away from a Empousa that was trying to stab me in the thigh I noticed Clarisse having a little trouble with a Nemion lion I turned into mist and appeared a few feet away from and swung my blade upward to decapitate a hellhound that was sneaking up on Clarisse. This gave her the chance to run her enemy through when it faltered by my sudden appearance. it didn't last long although because she got me right back when a Canadian tried to smash me to a pulp but was stopped when he got a electric spear through his belly button and his eyes widened to alarming rates before erupting into a shore of dust.

"I guess we're even now or are you going to let me get leverage on you prissy?" she noted tauntingly with a slight smirk. before I could answer the rest of the monsters encircled us

Eventually I got to the middle with Clarisse directly at my side while I had my own hurricane swirling around us that preventing anything from entering the inside which was indirectly killed what was left of the army with the debris and left only there remains behind. Gradually we made it to the entrance of my cabin but the figure that I saw when I first came back to camp was no longer there. before we open the door we heard a terrified shriek of pain. We walked inside and into the middle of the room but before we could turn around to leave the door slammed shut and there was a familiar laugh except it sounded extremely psychotic. I whipped around to face the source of this laughter but I was completely terrified on who was sitting on my bed but scared me even more the object hanging from my ceiling rosters. it was Dionysus, he was hanging by his wrists with his leopard skin tracksuit ripped from his waste and what every male held dear was gone from his pelvis and was leaking golden ichor all down his front. Now, just like the monsters from outside, it was my turn to be scared shitless; I couldn't even talk because there on my pillow was the missing appendage of Dionysus and his attacker. She had long blonde hair that was fit for a princess and startling grey eyes but she didn't look like she use to instead of her denim pants and orange camp half-blood shirt she now wore a black leather jacket that had the mark of Athena in the upper top right, a hourglass on the pockets and the nine muses sitting under a women on the back of it. When she got up to look them dead in the face she had a look of rage, jealousy, confusion, and determination all mixed in one.

I couldn't help but think "Annabeth, what's going on?" but before I could ask she moved toward us.

She sighed with a slight amount of happiness and said "Now its time for you to die, Percy Jackson!" and swiped at me with her dagger.

* * *

(8 months earlier)

I was sitting at the bottom of the bay just thinking how great it would be to just be able to live a normal life and have a family or at least get a badass house under the water that lead to the shore.

I was about to leave to go spend some time with my girlfriend suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and I had to close my eyes from the intensity of it but when it dissipated I was absolutely confuzled. The main reason is that right in front of me was the queen of the gods in all her magnificent glory, there was also the fact that Zeus had closed of all interactions between the gods and mortals.

Before I could say anything she simple stated "Perseus Jackson, you are going to go on a quest in six months but I need to switch you and a son of Jupiter in order for my plan to work. I will have to take your memories so you can start a new life with out the memories of the past so it doesn't complicate matters." she said with a caring tone but it was also deadly serious.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR TAKING MY MEMORIES? ALSO WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO GO NOW IF IT ISNT FOR ANOTHER SIX MONTHS AWAY FOR THE LOVE OF HADES?" I screamed in her face but she just put her hand up in front of me that simple meant that it wasn't up to me.

"Okay I wont like it but can I at least say good-bye to my friends first?" I wondered.

"Sadly, I can not let you do that. There are thing that need to happen before your friends find out where you are going to be staying" she began to chant in ancient Greek and I was suddenly in a old burned down house with no idea who I am and a rather large red wolf snarling in my face.

to be continued

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? I thought it was a kind of good but I don't want to honk my own horn. I would rather have you tell me what recommend I should do to make the story better or more interesting! so please review they are always welcomed!

sincerely yours,

Dragon of Night.


	2. Toothless

Hey everyone! Sorry its been a while since I posted a chap but I'm back now. I would like to make a quick thanks to a WarriorChick101 for the review and my usual friends that I thank for the continued support but I'm tired of talking so I'm just gonna leave you all hanging right here!

* * *

chapter 2:

"Sadly, I can not let you do that. There are thing that need to happen before your friends find out where you are going to be staying" she began to chant in ancient Greek and I was suddenly in an old burned down house with no idea who I am and a rather large red wolf snarling in my face.

It scared the shit out of me at first but then she spoke in my mind with a gentle voice, "Why hello young pup. My name is Lupa and I am the roman goddess of Wolves and the moon but I do not control the moon like Diana.."

"I though Artemis was the goddess of the moon?" I blurted out.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME AGAIN PUP OR YOU'LL BE MY DINNER!" she snarled at me and I gulped what felt like a softball of fear down my throat, "Now as I was trying to say. I am the Roman embodiment of the moon and have been given the duty to train young demigods; such as yourself; in the art of fighting, power control, and obedience. Also, if there is any rebellious behavior I'll gobble you down like thanksgiving turkey! Now, you will start you vigorous training in the morning. For now just follow me" she said the last part with a bit of a chuckle; that is if wolves can chuckle.

So without much choice I followed her into the burned down house that was about a hundred yards away from my waking point. Inside there wasn't much left beside a pair of remarkable unscathed rooms and a pool looking thing that went down in the ground but the bottom had been demolished and there was what looked like fresh burn marks.

"the room closest to you will be yours and there is no going into the other room! Understand?" I quickly nodded my head with acknowledgement which she grunted in response before running off into the wood and beyond to her dwelling.

I sighed longingly; mostly because that damn wolf didn't even tell me my name before she took off. I mumbled under my breath "damn wolf bitch" and walk lazily into my room to lay down on a soft bed. When I got there all I found was a pair of insulated whitey-tighties with a trident stitched in the frond and the name Percy Jackson branded in the rim.

There was also a little note that said:

"don't worry Percy. Lupa will help you in more ways than just her 3 main responsibilities. You are my greatest pride & joy in this whole world! by the way your mother says that she loves you and to come home safely which I think goes without saying but I do agree with her this time because I know you have a rough road ahead and it has many bumps in it and we know you will get through it.

With all the love in the world,

Your Dad(P.)!

P.S. Tyson misses you and be brave for the Roman and stick with your friends."

After reading the note again I reluctantly I stripped down to nothing to put them on and then put the other clothes on that I originally had except the boxers of course. At first they were uncomfortable but once I adjusted my goods I was able to lay down on the surprisingly warm floor and drift in to the realm of Hypnos/Somnus god of sleep and Morpheus/Somnia god of dreams.

* * *

Tonight I dreamt about a beautiful girls with strawberry blonde hair and a set of calculation and cautious grey eyes that seemed to stare at me until was got really uncomfortable.

Finally after what felt like eternity she actually spoke, "oh Seaweed Brain? where have you been? Its been months since you went under the bay and never surfaced again! Are you okay? Where are you, so I can come get you?"

I wanted to tell her so bad because the instant I saw her face I knew that her name was Annabeth Chase and she was my girlfriend until I suddenly woke up here with no recollection of my past life. Right as I was going to tell her what I knew, the dream began to fade. With in two second the all I could see was the outline of her beautiful hair and that tantalizing smile that lite up my very soul when ever I see it.

* * *

I woke up with a slight throb in the base of my skull but shock it off to the way I slept. After that I was able to remember what happened yesterday and I was completely dumbfounded about what I was told but there was a little voice in the back of my mind telling me, "you already know all this shit. If she says a god's name just tell her the god/goddess that we think it is."

I tried to speak to the voice but I wouldn't respond or I simply didn't know how to speak telepathically. Then something hit me, I was supposed to start training this morning but I had no idea how to fight or had a weapon to do so with. SO I rushed out of my room to find a short girl with raven black hair that was wearing a My little Pony shirt with a pair of purple pants outside of it waiting for me. I never saw her the night before so I'm figuring that she was the girl in the other room.

I didn't really now her or her name for that matter yet so I just kept walking on passed her but as I past she gave me a sad smile and a realized that she had blue eyes with a mix of grey in them and she was actually Korean but I didn't care for race because we are all demigods so we're all part of the same heritage in some way.

Before I could get to the courtyard I felt a hand on my shoulder and then I was jerked around to face the girl. Now I could definitely tell that she was Korean since she was right in my face.

I couldn't even yell at her because she crushed me in a hug and began sobbing happily. Even though I had the curse of Achilles and she was small; she was still able to make my insides hurt from which is extremely hard to do, as far as I know only Tyson could do that but go figure a little person that I don't know could hurt me.

Finally, I was able to wrench her off of my torso and look at her. I didn't recognize her but it was obvious that she knew me somehow.

She looked at me longingly before saying "Percy where have you been and why are you here? You've worried everyone half to death maybe more if I'm talking about Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Nico."

I look at her questionly and began yelling at her once I took a step away from her, "How do you know the Annabeth and more importantly how do you know me? I don't even know who I am. So there's no way I know you!"

She stepped toward me with a concerned gleam in her eyes and said, "Percy whats happened to you? you never spoke so hastily to anyone of us like that. Don't you remember me? I'm Jia. You saved me from the Kempe 2 years ago when Luke tried to invade camp."

But the truth is that I don't remember anything but Annalbeth's voice, smile and appearance. My brain was killing me from trying to get to memories that just weren't there and began to feel nauseous from the struggle. Suddenly the pain was gone and there was Jia wrapping me in a hug and a wolf lapping at my hands to try to comfort me.

I looked down and was surprised to see that it was actually Lupa licking my hand in the comforting manner but my confusion was interrupter when she spoke in my mind, "I know that its hard young pup but everything will solve its self in due time. All you need is patience and endurance to figure out what has happened to you in the past." will out saying another word to either one of us or so I thought and walked into an area that was riddled with battle scars.

* * *

Jia's POV:

I was so freaked out when Percy was talking about not knowing any of his friends and family from acrossed the country but when Lupa began to speak I could see the anxiety leave his face and be replaced with a little bit of hope and excitement.

Before we entered the destroyed area Lupa spoke to me alone through our minds and she said, "I'm sorry Jia but you can't tell Percy about his past life; at least not yet. We both know that he can fight and his abilities will be easy for him to master once again but I'm going to keep him here until you are both well-trained in the Roman way of Fighting and obedience."

i made a mental frowny-face at her plan and argued, "Ma'am, that not far especially to him. We both know that he might run away from the Wolf house to try to regain what he has lost and you can't exactly force him to stay. If you try you will more than likely be turned into ribbons in a blink of an eye."

she looked at me like I was the crazy person and calmly stated, " he will stay because he knows that by being trained by me and going to New Rome that he will find out what has happened to himself." then she turned around to Percy and I with a battle ready smirk.

* * *

Percy's POV:

I was astounded by Lupa display of affection when my mind was about to snap in half. After walking to the damaged area Lupa suddenly whipped around and snarled at us to warn us that she was going to attack with out holding back. Before I could ask her "how do we even stop her strikes at us without weapons" she lunged with her 3 inch long claws/canines extended and she was emitting a aura that felt like she intended to kill us. I went on complete instinct and leaped to the right and landed a solid punch into her left flank and she yelped with surprise.

Alas, the instant after I made contact she whipped toward me and clamped her jaws around my arm. She began squeezing her jaws shut around my bicep so hard that her teeth sank into my skin with a spine chilling snapping sound. I noticed that instead of pain in my arm, that I was expecting, I had a flash of warmth and sudden realization of calmness. When my barrings came back I saw Lupa lying on the ground with golden Ichor flowing freely from her mouth where her teeth used to be. I didn't know what to do, so I ran into my room and locked the door after I saw Jia and a few of the wolves in Lupa huddle around the fallen goddess.

As I was locking my door i began to weep uncontrollably from shock and fear about what Lupa will do to me next time she sees me.

and I went to the corner to get myself under-control. After about an hour; according to the watch on my wrist; of having a panic attack I fell over unconscious from anxiety and exhaustion.

* * *

Jia's POV:

I figured that Lupa would start off attacking Percy but I never expected her to be the one be hurt so badly from a simple bite. Now that i think about it, i forgot to tell her that Percy obtained the Curse of Achilles around a year ago. Everyone at Camp Half-Blood knew because of the battle of Manhattan when Kronos/Saturn tried to invade the Mt. Olympus that resides above the empire state building but i guess the pure Roman gods weren't tol yet. Well they know now.

I ran over to the fallen goddess in hopes to help some how but by the time i got there a pack of wolves surrounded her and were licking her wound from contamination. I wasn't much help and while i ran to her, Percy bolted into his room like a puppy that pooped on the floor and wanted to get away from being beaten.

As he past me i got a glance at his eyes; they were no longer the gentle but battle-ready eyes that i was use to, now they were filled with fear and sadness, heck they almost looked empty. Before his eyes left mine i got a glimpse of his eyes brightening slightly and i knew he was thinking about Annabeth. i may not be a daughter of Aphrodite/Venus but i can see true love when i see it.

Today was officially a disaster! first i almost make Percy have a mental break down and then somehow lupa pierces his supposed impenetrable body which leads to him running to his room and lupa without teeth for a while.

Suddenly there was a bright golden light next to lupa that forced me to close my eyes. Once the light was gone i reopen my eyes to see a well tanned male with blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, and a smile that showed his sparkling white teeth. i automatically knew that is was Apollo and that he was here to help Lupa with her maw.

He lazily walked over to the injured goddess while flashing be his smile and winking at me and peered at her gums before exclaiming, "Damn girl, what did you do to shatter them to the very beginning of their roots?"

I had to speak for her sense being the knucklehead that he is because he was holding her mouth open and tongue down; so I decided it would be smart to act dumb about what I knew, "well you see, my name is Jia and there's a boy in his room named Percy. Today we were supposed to start training and while Lupa began she sank her teeth into Percy's Bicep but her teeth shattered after they sank into his arm."

He looked at me like he believed me or was at least pretending that he did. All he did was put a hand on Lupa's back and she dissipated in a flash of gold. This got me very curious, damn ADHD always getting me in trouble. Then Apollo was standing next to me with his arm around my shoulder while smiling down at my mediocre height of 5" 3 inches.

"Now tell me where is this Mr. Percy?" he questioned with anxiety and hope.

I took him to Percy's room and was about to open the door when i was force back by some invisible force. Apollo looked at the door like it was a power ranger actual figure and said, "oh, Lupa you little devil! you had Vulcan make these doors so there would be no foreplay between your trainees. Now that's not right! but i do believe that this will have to be a private chat, Jia." without saying anything else he morphed his clothes into the comon homeless mans outfit before he walked in and shouted "MY NAMES IS FRED THE HOBO!"


	3. Family reflection

**Hello everyone! I'm back. I know its hard to believe after being gone for only a day or two but the story must go on and I'm having a writers block for The Return To The Cave. okay I'm going to keep these notes short and start the chapter!**

**current stats from the poll of who should be with Percy are:**

**Lupa=2**

**Artemis=2**

**Jia=2**

**Clarisse=1**

**Zoe=1**

**everyone else=0**

**please keep voting so I can figure out who should be with percy and how I should continue the main plot of the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Percy's POV

I had dreamless sleep which I had a feeling was not normal for a demigod but I got over it when a smelly hobo walked in my room and shouted, "MY NAME IS FRED THE HOBO!" which made me instantly annoyed with his lack of decency. As I slowly rose from the floor my eyes never left the hobos lazy figure.

After I got to my feet and started walking to the door he finally spoke in a less mellow-dramatic tone which stopped me dead in my tracks, "Percy, I guess you don't remember me at the moment but just so you know I am your friend and am willing to help you in your time of need." my shoulders tensed drastically from his words and speculations.

"how do you know me if we are such good friends? Also why the hell would I be friends with a hobo? lastly why did it take so much for Lupa to pierce my skin and why did I remember the name Tyson when Jia gave me a bone shattering hug?" he got a goofy grin on his face after thinking for a second.

All of a sudden he started laughing hysterically. I didn't understand what was so funny so I started getting pissed which for some reason the air current in my room started to whip around me and pushed Fred into the wall behind him. He looked at me bewilderment and fear as if I didn't have the balls to hurt or taunt him but there was also something else in his eyes, it looked like he was enjoying being forced around by me. Then he did something I didn't expect from a hobo, he disappeared in a blinding flash of light in front of my eyes. My body instantly collapsed on the floor and I began spamming uncontrollable with my eyes rolled up in my head. After about 5 minutes the spasms stopped but I couldn't get up, so I just lied the until he flashed back with a uninjured Lupa at his side.

Lupa rushed over to me when she saw my state of collapse and began chanting in what sounded like lain but I couldn't understand a single word thanks to the pain in my forehead. Once she was finished my body felt was better and my eyes returned to normal. She gave me a motherly lick to my face and glared murderously at Fred before shouting, "What the Fuck Apollo? You send me to you infirmary and then show your true form to Percy while knowing damn well that he didn't know to look away."

I may not remember the hobo Fred or was it Apollo but I knew that he was a good man and that he deserved to be treated fairly. Then it dawned on me that Apollo was the god of the sun, medicine, poetry, the lyre, and prophecy; so that must mean that this nasty looking person was in all actuality an all powerful god and a Olympian no less.

I quickly bowed to him im a nervous fashion but he just walked up to me and put a hand on my should while laughing to tell me to rise before saying, "there's no need to bow Percy. I respect my friends and I expect them to do the same without the stupid formalities." I just nodded and he continued.

"now to answer your previous questions. firstly we are friends because you saved my sisters ass a few years ago when she was trapped under the sky by atlas hence that streak of grey in your hair. another reason is that you helped me slow down with my womanizing after the second titan war, so we hung out a lot and ended up building up a mutual friendship. As for your second question, I was disguised as a hobo to help you advance on the very same quest you took to save your friend Annabeth and my sis. To answer the last question you have the curse of Achilles who was a great hero who died in the battle of troy many eons ago which makes you skin supposedly impenetrable but I guess that isn't necessarily true and to answer that last bit you have a cyclops brother named Tyson."

I couldn't even think of anything to say when he was done which he must have assumed that i was done with my interrogation before walking outside and flying away in a 2001 Mustang convertible that was fun of smoking hot naiads, nymphs, and nature spirits. Lupa and I just stood there with out jaws slack before her sternness returned and her furry was released on the closest thing. Sadly that was me!

"Perseus Jackson you will explain yourself right now about that damn skin of yours!" she had a stone cold glare in her eyes and her lips were curling over her new set of canine teeth that shined almost as much as Apollos. Sense i found it pointless i told her about what happened after the pierced my skin and as it turned out that Apollo was actually talking to me through thought and i spoke in words which is why Lupa was so confuzled.

After i told her everything in full detail she just cocked her head sideways as if she was curious. She sat on her back hunches just staring off into space before she turned around and bounded into the woods where there was a very bright pair of flashes one was grey and the other was a tantalizing silver that made my heart quiver in fear and excitement.

I hadn't seen Jia sense i ran into my room and she wasn't outside when Apollo left so i figured that she was sitting in her room; waiting until she decided it was safe to come back out. which is exactly what i should have done.

* * *

As I was waiting for Lupa and the pair of guest to come back I came up with an idea. I was going to hide on the roof of the building that was right above my current location. It took me a while to get the the top but I finally got up there and waited for them to show up but to my dismay after 10 minutes they never came, after another 20 minutes they exited the forest and were looking for me but didn't seem to see me yet.

Finally they arrived to the spot directly within my jumping range and stopped, they stood there chattering something in two different languages but I could understand the women in silver clothes and the other in denim pants and a pure white blouse but not the she-wolf Lupa. I strained me ears to hear them better but all I got was, "Lupa why would you bit him for all we know there could be adverse effects that could kill him or worse change him in some horrible way. I may not like the fact that he's dating my daughter but I will help her anyway I can to keep her happy. I also believe that Artemis here would not want the only man that she respects in this world to be killed or maimed in anyway" the conversation quickly switched into the language that Lupa was speaking like they knew I was listening.

okay i thought so Lupa is talking to Artemis/Diana and just plain old Athena about what could happen to me since Lupa was able to puncture my arm. Now if only... my train of thought was ended when i felt something poking me in the back of my neck. I rotated over on to my back to see that it was Artemis with an arrow notched and aimed between my eyes. she snorted at me like my actions were typical before snarling, "stupid boy. i am the goddess of the hunt and you though that I would not see you hiding up while trying to listen in on our conversation. I may respect you but all that does is stop me and my hunters from permanently making you a women."

I gulped down what felt like a softball not just because of her underlining treat but because in the suns light she looked absolutely beautiful with her swaying auburn hair, lean yet muscular body, her lustrous ruby red lips, and then those earth shattering silver eyes that made me want to howl like a wolf for all eternity. Hell I all most did but she reached down and grabbed me by my collar and threw me off the roof and into the air. I screamed for my life as the ground was getting closer to my body so out of pure instinct I flipped so my arms and legs were pointing toward the surfaces. It took about 2 seconds after that movement that I connected to the ground with a light thump and rose to my feet warily but when a saw the look of achievement and recognition on Artemis' face I rushed over to her.

I walked straight up to get face and snarled, "what the fuck was that for Artemis? Besides I was going to leap at you from the roof but you began talking about me so my curiosity got the best of me. Now, explain to me why you did that because my arms and legs are killing me from that landing!" after I got done speaking I noticeably saw her flinch and cower away from me in slight fear. that was when I noticed Jia standing by Athena with the same look of fear and astonishment.

* * *

Jia's POV:

After Apollo when into Percy's room I decided that I should send a Iris Message to a friend at camp Half-Blood. It took me a few minutes to scrounge through my bag to find one, only after pulling the grey dildo that the Stoll brothers gave me for my fifteenth birthday; I never use it though because it was given to me by those crafty children of Hermes and they almost always pull pranks on the unsuspecting kids of cabin 6 but I also didn't want my siblings to find it cause got that would be awkward so i brought it with me; sense I was a second generation Athenian and set it on my night stand that Lupa gave me.

Heck it was almost just as bizarre when Lupa checked through my bag when I entered the wolf house and pulled it out in her human hand before raising an eye-brow and declared that she was going to confiscate it for the night to make sure there was no traps or curses on it but when she gave it back to me she said it was all clear except now it had a sweet smell and a tangy taste.

Then i walked out into the lake a few hundred yards away. When I got there I saw a light red wolf that was smaller was then Lupa but just as adorable sitting my the lake-front with a beautiful white wolf that was clearly pregnant thanks to the protruding belly and sagging breast. It looked like they were comfortable so i turned left and began walking to another shoreline to make a rainbow. It took me a while to find a good spot where the sun could hit the mist from the lake so I could make a decent IM but eventually I found one near a cavern that was carved into the side of a cliff, I curiously peeked inside and found a neat little stack of bones of various animals and creatures and a few little wolf cubs running around with some older wolves. I'm guessing that they belong to the pair of wolves shoreline and were part of Lupa's pack of wolves due to the red coats of fur. So reluctantly i turned around to the lake just in time to see a rainbow appear that would be useful.

I strolled up to the rainbow and tossed a golden drachma into the mist and it disappeared when it touched it. So I quick said the chant for the message, "O goddess, accept my offering." the rainbow shimmered a little and i said, "Austin Stoops, Camp half-blood."

The scene I saw was perfect, there was Austin sitting under Thalia's pine tree and petting Peleus behind his ears while he drank some lemonade from a silver gauntlet. I got so immersed in just watching him that I forgot I needed to tell him something so I cupped my hands around my mouth and scream, "AUSTIN GET OFF YOU LAZY ASS!" he jumped away from Peleus and began whipping his head all around like he was trying to snap his neck. Finally his startling cooled down where he was able to focus and by the time he saw me I had to through in another drachma and his eyes quickly enlarged to a alarming rate.

Before i could say anything about his eye problems which was obvious thanks to the patch; he spoke in a worried tone, "Jia! Where have you been? I've been sitting out here everyday for the past month waiting for you to come back but you haven't came. I've been really worried! By the way I'm figuring that you want to know whats happened lately but the only interesting thing is that Hera was abducted and there's a son of Jupiter here, a son of Hephaestus has the ability to control fire, and a daughter of Aphrodite that can charm-speak and she took the role of counselor from Drew." I was flabbergasted at his news but my jaw dropped very low when he said that I basically had a brother at the camp and that bitchy little slut drew got dethroned.

I sighed incoherently from his announcement but I had my own news to tell him, "Austin I'm going to tell you something very important but you cant tell anyone until I say, especially Annabeth." he nodded like he understood.

I gathered my nerves and told him everything, "look Austin, the reason I left is because I was forced to. Don't get made but my father wasn't mortal as we all thought. It turns out that my father is Jupiter and my Grandmother is Athena. But there's more I was taken to some place called the wolf house to be trained as a Roman and just the other day someone new showed up. Austin, it was Percy that showed up here last night and whats worse is that during training today Lupa the trainer here was able to bite through his skin." if it was possible for his eyes to get any bigger then they already succeeded in doing just that.

"Holy Chaos! Everyone is going to flip when he returns and find out that we knew about him. hell Annabeth will probable kill us after making out with Percy" he began pacing nervously before speaking again, "We have to tell Chiron there's no way around it but we'll need him to swear on the river Styx to keep this secret. How long would it take you to get here?"

I thought about that for a moment before stating, "I believe by normal transportation it would take about 2-3 days but if I use the wind to fly over I could make it in little less then 6 hours tops." he looked at me in bewilderment and awe.

With that I swiped my hand through the message and willed air current to lift me into the air where I did something like a sonic boom and began soaring very high and very fast through the clouds toward my friends, teacher, and one true home.


	4. Th Fates Arrive

Hey everyone! Sorry its been a few days since I've uploaded but I was over-seas in china and their WiFi sucked Minotaur dick ;). Any way I haven't been able to type for a week or so and I figured you would love to read another chap.

Poll statistics:  
Artemis=4  
Clarisse=3  
Lupa=3  
Jia=3  
Annabeth=1  
Zoe=1

Please review if you have a requests about future events for the story but not the relation ship pairing ideals. *cough Lux*. Other than that; SHUT THE FUCK UP and vote on the poll.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Jia's POV:

With that I swiped my hand through the message and willed air current to lift me into the air where I did something like a sonic boom and began soaring very high and very fast through the clouds toward my friends, teacher, and one true home.

The second I hit the sonic boom I realized I that I forgot my stuff in my room so reluctantly I turned back and proceeded back to the ruined mansion.

When I got there what I saw was alarming and bad-ass to say the least. As I exited I saw what looked like a Hunter of Artemis standing on top of the ruins with a arrow notched and pointed at Percy ragged mess of curly black hair and head. Before I could even scream she grasped him by his collar and chucked him through the air where he quickly rotated his body and tensed his muscle before he landed stealth-fully on his hands and feet with agile grace.

Once he stood and I was able to she his face I was astounded and awed on the outside but I was utterly freaked out. When he saw me there next to the others his eyes fell directly to mine and I saw something total absolute and bewildering. HIS EYES WERE A BRIGHT RED COLOR! To be more exact they more like burning coals after being in a fire for a long time. I was so scared that I couldn't move when he approached me.

Thankful he didn't get close enough to be able to. Thanks to a complimentary arrow of Artemis in front of his foot which made him back-off. Before I could say anything to him Artemis looked at him coldly in his abnormal eyes and told him sternly, "If you come on step farther I will personally shoot arrows through your neck until its severed and send it to you father in a bright pink box covered in glitter but it will be a geyser of you own blood that erupts from the package."

He gulped very loudly before stammering, "I'm...I'm v-very so-sorry, Jia. I don't understand what's going on." in a questioning voice. Like I knew what was happening to him. Without another word he ran into the wood right to the lake I presume.

After the awkward and confusing silence was over Lupa also ran into the wood the same was as Percy, then Athena flashed out in a light of grey that i had to turn my head away so i didn't get incinerated by her true form and i thought everyone else was gone so i started heading toward my room when there was a slight cough and a gentle hand placed on my shoulder.

I turned around slowly and looked at the women in silver but before i even said anything she spoke, "Jia dear i came here because i wanted to ask you if you would be willing to join my hunter and be our sister for all eternity?"  
After a long a depressing chat Artemis poofed away in an explosion of silver powder leaving me alone to my thoughts. I couldn't stand just sitting here so i controlled the air to carry me away.

As I flew, I couldn't help but think how much my life has changed since I discovered the Roman god blood that dwelled in my veins that I never even knew about let alone been able to control its powers until I came to the wolf house.

It got really boring while I was flying so I figured, "what the Hades" and began looking for a military jet to race. The cool thing is that I found one but the bad part about it was that the pilot began shooting at me, so I flew up and flicked him the bird. Before the jet pilot could fire at me again I blasted up and out of its firing range. Lets just say I didn't say there for long, so with another big boom I set sail toward my home.

After flying for a few hours, of flying in an exaggerated silence, I reached the boarders of camp. To be more specific, I ended up crashing into Thalia's tree before I tumbled down and fell on the with a solid thump and slammed my noggin on what a believe was a root before hearing a very worried gasp. There was a hurried swish of feet and then a pair of soft hands lifted my half-conscience body up off the ticklish grass with grace and gentle care before they began rushing me down the hill toward what I assumed was the Big House.

While we were running along the person stumbled slight but it was enough for my head shoot up so I could see their face. He had a light scar under his left eye that was about an inch and a half long, just below that was his narrow lips being followed by his slightly darkening go-tee on his chin. There was a another bump and my head angles so I could see his upper facial features like his passionate purple that had a light ring of bright red in the middle his eyes so it looked like he had a second iris. The best part about him was hair! it was just as long as Austin, maybe even a little longer, but it was a dirty blonde and had his tips were jet black; which I know now thanks to my lovely flight.

He started laughing halfheartedly when he look down and saw me staring at him with wonder and appreciation before he smiled lightly. That moment seems to last for all eternity but all things come to an end because I was hit by a sudden wave of nausea and fell into a sea of darkness.

When I woke up I found two very different sets of hands laying on my own. One of them was soft and soothing like a silk blanket or Siberian tigers fur pelt while the other was callused and rough like a piece of sand-paper but it was warm and comforting to grasp.

Slowly my senses resurfaced from unconsciousness and I was able see/feel that it was Austin with the undamaged or worn out hands while the other was the boy who helped me last night. Now that I look at him; I noticed that he and Austin do look similar but majorly different at the same time. I couldn't help but think, "WOW! they both have a look to them while they sleep that they would never hurt a fly." the sad this is that I know that Austin wouldn't hurt anything unless you question his parentage or piss him off extremely which I use to do all the time. Eventually Chiron had to tell me to stop pestering him so they didn't have to keep fixing building or other campers, so reluctantly I stopped unless we are out hanging in the woods where he's more than happy to release his pent-up emotions and annoyance.

Then the other boy and a groaned in his sleep and mumbled what sounded like, "Come back here cookie monster I want some chocolate chips to numb on!" Which of course caused me to start giggle uncontrollable while he started nibbling on his other numb.

After my hysteria subsided I steeled my nerves before taking in a deep breath and shouted, "what are you to doing in my ROOOOOOOM?" Lets just say that they jumped away from me; Austin into a shadow and the other into the sunlight before both disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Nick's POV:

I was having a wonderful dream about fighting a hydra while rescuing some Asian looking girl with blue and grey eyes and shoulder length raven colored hair when I was startled out of my sleep by a deafening roar or what I presumed was a roar.

As I was getting out of bed I got trampled by my sister Kayla back onto my bed. She had hazel eyes and very light blonde hair, heck it almost looked white, and very feminine body. I expected her to be in her usual My Little Pony shirt in different colors that said, "I love you Princess Luna!" which was odd because if I remember correctly Luna means Moon so having a daughter of the sun-god loving the moon was a bit bizarre but this wasn't what she was wearing. At the moment she was dressed in light celestial bronze body armor that had a female chest-plate, a pair of bracer, and leggings.

I groaned as I lifter her from me so I could get up and get dressed but she stopped me with a firm hand on my chest and said, "Nick, why are you always such a pain in the ass to wake up in the morning let alone during a attack on the camp?" I just looked at her like she was nuts.

She sighed in revelation as she saw the look of final understanding that was plastered over my face before saying, "uhhh, your never going to be of any use to this camp if you don't get you useless tuck-us out of bed, put your armor on, and kill some monsters."

While she was talking a mischievous grin crept onto my face but she smacked me on the cheek in a stern way yet playful way. My head barely moved at contact which I couldn't help but to start laughing at before saying while moving her out of my way, "Its kind of hard to get out of bed when my sister is flattening back onto the bed while laying on me in a very suggestive way." She cocked her head sideways like cat or dog when they're confused until she looked down at her pelvis and realized that she had her legs spread and sitting on my lap.

This realization caused her to blush immensely while she awkwardly crawled off of me. When she got both feet back on the well polished oak floor she looked down in shame while muttering, "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." I couldn't help but fell bad for her.

Without saying a word I wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her forehead in a brotherly way. She started weeping sadly like she was a disgrace so I whispered in her ear quietly, "don't worry Kayla, its alright. It was definitely better than getting a blinding light shined in my eyes until I had to get up to shut it off or getting a blow horn in the ear." She started giggling at the way I was talking about her usual ways to arouse me from my stack of pillows and blankets.

As we exited the cabin my eyes popped out of my head. you would think after fighting in the battle of Manhattan I wouldn't get freaked out by a huge wave of monsters but during that Percy was there to same my ass when the Minotaur tried to cut me in half at the waist. This time he was nowhere to be found or at the newly discovered Roman Demigod camp and we were severely out numbered. Okay that's a little exaggerated it was more like there was two or three monster per camper but the thing is that most of the campers are nobs and barely know how to fight. Which leaves the experienced campers to 7 or 12 monster each and maybe 1 to the recruits.

I sighed lazily and summoned my bow by running my finger over my left earring. While my bow formed slowly in to shape, since it hasn't been used in some time, a Empousa lunged at me from the Apollo cabins roof while making some horrible screeching noise. There wasn't time to try for my sword and my bow hadn't finished forming yet but thankfully when the monster landed it already had a sword sticking out of its chest. As the Empousa dissolved into golden monster dust I was able to see who it was that saved me and to my serious displeasure it was none other than my friends Austin dressed in his black armor while clutching his sword that was also made of that same bizarre material as mine except his was slightly darker because of his powers over darkness.

* * *

_**Flashback (1 year earlier)**_

You see when we started studying together neither of us felt right using a sword made of Celestial bronze so we began looking into different minerals that could be used to form a weapon that can hurt mortals, immortals, or monsters of the mythological world which is how we stumbled upon a very ragged old scroll that mention this material called Lunar steel and how to mine/forge it. We figured it would be best to tell Chiron of the situation and tell him of our ideas that we could use the mineral Lunar steel on but he said that only the chosen should use this metal or the ones that discovered it, so we stayed quit about it.

Since we didn't have the power neither the equipment to get this mineral we decided to contact the Gods and ask for help getting it. The sad thing is that this revelation a rediscovered mineral was just as shocking to them as it was to us which caused them to have many council meetings about the subject until one day Hestia suggested that they just send for the three Fates to the throne room to discuss the matter with deities that were many millenniums older than the Olympian Gods.

It took a few weeks for the gods to be able to reach the fates in their different dimension but finally the got word to them. The Fates declared that they would arrive in two more moons when the moon was at it highest, so we waited and waited in agonizing torment to see if the Fates could spread their knowledge on the matter at hand. When we started the meeting, with Chiron speaking on our behalf, there was a bright flash of three multicolored lights and out of each stepped a women of ancient proportions with sagging skin, rotten teeth, clumps of grey hair, and rancid breath.

They all spoke in unison, "Who was it that discovered this metal?" We couldn't answer because it sounded like there was a ting of fear and disbelief in their voices. Sense none of us spoke they asked again in the same tone, "Who was it that discovered this metal?"

This time Chiron cleared his throat which drew everyone's attention to him but he didn't look nervous.  
The Fate in the middle had a smile on her wrinkly face that would scare a furry but apparently it was meant to be a happy smile because she spoke in glee, "Ooh Chiron, it was you that discovered it. I always hoped that it would be that uncovered it again and not these pesky Olympians that think so highly of themselves even though there are many more immortals that are older than them. Like you I do believe were the first child that Uranus ever sired but hid you from the world because of you obvious differences."

None of the gods spoke up when they were insulted my the fates but they did all look at Chiron in shock because they all thought he was the third child of Kronos so he was the brother of most not their uncle to all.

Austin' and my own jaws dropped at the news because we could have sworn that he told us that he was Kronos' son as well but I guess we were wrong about that as well. He chuckled amusingly when they announced it and it looked like his shoulders dropped the sky from his clutches before saying cheerfully, "Thank you Fates for announcing what I couldn't do for many eons but just so you my dear Nieces and Nephews know that I swear on the river Styx to never attack or put my age superiority as a way to take control of the World or Olympus from you. I have learned through out my years that revenge or want for power can destroy even the purest being like your father. Yes there was a centaur that my brother sired while he was in the form of horse but I assure you that I am the original while you brother died at an early age when his body began to grow and his skeleton snapped slowly from the inside out." Thunder rumbled outside of the throne room but Chiron didn't die so he must have told the truth which caused the Gods mouths to drop even further if that was possible.

The Fates whipped their ancient heads toward us with even more disbelief then before and spoke, "There's no way that these demigods were able to uncover this ancient metal without the help of deities from beyond the golden Age. Its simple not possible." We were scared senseless so we didn't reply but Chiron was perfectly fine talking to them as if they were old friends which given the latest knew he probable was friends with them back in his youth.  
He shook his head in understanding but still spoke with a tone that sounded absolute, "My dear friends, these young demigods are in fact the one who discovered Lunar steel and it was all through my main pupil allowing his friend to join him in his studies because they lacked in what the other excelled at which through studying the ancient texts they were able to rediscover the metal that formed the weapon of Chaos."

This caused everyone to gasp in shock from the revelation that we had discovered the material that made the weapon of the first deity of all creation. After the essential eye-opener dissolved from everyone Zeus finally made a stand and shrank down to human size, "Umm before I begin will all my fellow Olympian please join be at this height so we can talk respectfully to our elders." without arguing the other 13 Olympians joined the group on the floor.

Zeus sighed heavily before looking at Austin and I; then he spoke in a rather wavering voice but with hint of appreciation, "Boys, before we continue I... We need to know who are your parents and how did you find out about this metal?" They both just looked at each other for a second and had a moment of understanding; so without consulting anyone Austin ran from his spot into the shadow of Hermes' throne before disappearing and reappearing right behind the three fates. Everyone gasped and Hades asked, "Austin your my son? Who was your mother?" all Austin did was shack his head and pointed to me to do a demonstration.

At first I could think about what I should do but the it metaphorically hit me. I concentrated hard until I felt my body lite up and I heard the cries of wonder, when I opened my eyes there was a soldier in complete white armor standing in the middle of the crowd that bore the symbol of the sun shining down on the earth with air in between.

The second they all saw the symbol all other 16 immortals heads shifted uneasily toward Apollo but his eyes were bulging out of there sockets which caused a infuriated Zeus to shout, "APOLLO! What is the meaning of this? Is this your soldiers and child?" but the god couldn't answer vocally so he just shock his head. Zeus was fuming at the moment so Hera gentle put her hands on his shoulder to steady and calm him a little while she said, "come on honey, we all know that Apollo doesn't enough balls to raise an army against Olympus. He could be one of Helios' boys, maybe he didn't fade after all?" but I could tell that her voice was funny of forced hope and complete doubt.

Athena was about to say something but was stopped my the fates holding up their three similar left hands so they could speak, "There is no doubt in our minds that Helios did indeed faded from this plane of existence the day young Apollo took over his domain. Alas, we am more than happy to reveal the parents of both of these young proteases. the boy who was the original student is not a son of Hades but is in fact the son of the Primordial God of Darkness known as Erebos and his friends is also the child of a Primordial but he is the polar opposite of his friend which is Aether the primordial of Light and Upper Atmosphere." to put tea simple the gods looked at us in amazement and worry.

I could since their doubt so without asking Austin I promised, "Austin and I both swear on the river Styx to never oppose Olympus without justifiable reasoning or unless we are being manipulated against our own free will by an outside party." once again the sky shook with thunder to seal the promise between us which made the gods slump back a little to avoid the of the conjoined glares of the Fates and Chiron.

Chiron made a grunting noise to call everyone back to attention before speaking, "Fates and Olympians i have a proposal for all of you if you willing to accept." everyone shook their head yes as quickly ass possible except Dionysus who was off reading a Wine magazine which allowed Chiron to continue what he was saying, "okay now that there's a majority vote. then i declare that we allow these two boys be allowed to wield weapons and armor made of this metal being as they were able to rediscover something that has been locked away before any of our births. i also propose that we give this very same privileged to the Hero of Olympus Percy Jackson when he has resurfaced from his current whereabouts since we owe him so much more than we can give him."

This time everyone nodded even Dionysus who hates Percy's guts for unknown reasons. With that finished the gods had us fitted for the armor and made sword that they could use to model the balancing properties to the new weapons. So without hesitation we handed over the notes to mine/forge the metal so everything could be made as soon as possible.

It took about week for them to get the items of promise made and enchanted to change forms for our convenience. my weapons turned into earring while my armor took the shape of a Jeff Gordon leather jacket with my Fathers Symbol of power on the pockets. i was so amazed by my stuff that i never looked at Austins; his sword and bow also took the same shape but his were a pair of sunglasses where there was a sword and shield on the left side and a bow and arrow on the right while his armor turned into an over shirt that could change its appearance at will with his fathers symbols on the chest pockets. We didn't get to see Percy's but we did get told that his weapon took the form of a pen like _Anaklusmos_ but this time it said _Siopili kynikos_. It means the silent canine and neither of us understood it but apparently the Fates told them to name it that. They also said that the second _Anaklusmos_ gets within 10 feet of it they will merge into one blade nut still look like it was completely forged out of Lunar steel.

Then we began to practice with our new weapons and armor against each other and the other campers but soon learned that only other weapon made of Lunar steel were able to scratch the surface. Not even Stygian iron from the underworld or imperial gold when Jason first came to camp. which is how we came to the conclusion that only one of use or Percy would be able to kill us.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

The smug asshole didn't even give me the dignity to let me get up on my own when he walked forward and grabbed me before hauling me onto my feet. Lets just say I gave him a charlie-horse for it and he limped into my cabin with me. I quickly grabbed my jacked and a few daggers from under my bed encase of emergency when my weapon get knocked away from me before it can reappear in my armor's pockets and put them in my belt.

So as we ran out of the cabin I hit the collar of my jacket so it would shift into the armor and I also touched the right earring for the bow to return and hit the top of the left one for my sword to appear in my grasp in a bright flash of white. When it subsided you could see the words engraved on it which read _Anerchomeno Asteri_ that means Rising Star. After the glow from mine dissipated Austin withdrew his with a spread of darkness in a 20 foot radius of the blade and when his stopped pulsing i could see that his also had a very vivid name. His was known as _Syskotisi Keno_ which means The Darkening Void. With complete Confidence and excitement we both charged into the swarm of monsters with nothing but annihilation in our path.


	5. poll

The current results including the reviews and offline voters:

Artemis = 12

Lupa = 13

Clarisse=8

annabeth=9

Jia = 13

Zoe = 4

There was a tie between Jia and Lupa in the result so i have decided to ask a few well known writers on fanfiction.

Results:

Lupa has won the pairing.

i am open to other suggestion for problems that our Heroes to face in their journey


	6. I grow wings

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for reading my story and continuously posting reviews for Percy to be with Jia. if you are wondering, after a long and hard conversation with Shadow Son of Hades and Lupa, I have decided to eliminate Artemis from the poll because there has been so many stories about her being with Percy. Please don't get mad but I will be deleting the poll on the 15th of July and posting the non-official result so that the guests have a voice in who gets the Hero of Olympus. i would also like to thanks barclaytoe for letting me use his weapon and armor merging idea. If you want to read a good story take a look at that! Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Austin's POV:

I woke up this morning thinking, "Man, this is going to be a fun day." with obvious sarcasm. I looked around at my home and felt at peace probable because I'm in this little subspace that I created inside the shadows so I didn't have to stay at the Hades cabin.

You see when I first showed the Olympians that I was a child of a primordial god I asked Chiron if I could be allowed to create a Subspace in the darkness for me to live in. He agreed but on one condition; There must be an entrance to my room connected to a door on the side of the Hades cabin so everyone thinks I am a son of Hades but it will also make it so that he can enter my place if need be.

I wasn't to happy about that but I understood where and why he needed these conditions done so I created a door on the cabin for us to use. The funny thing about this is that I've had this little hidden world since my mother abandoned me and I have lived in it ever since. I needed a way to know if anyone was coming near my door or into my world so I put in a security system that tells me who they are and what their purpose is.

I had just made my bed and stripped down to my birthday suit and stepped into the waterfall of a shower when the warning sounded in the wall-less void went off. I jumped when the lights and water went off. I got scared at first before I realized that this happened yesterday also and every day for the past year before that with the previous years also. I sighed irritably when I got dressed in my hot pink Jimi Hendrix shirt, blue jeans, my armor in the form of a black silk over-shirt, and purple eye-patch.

My arm was killing me this morning, I guess is slept on it wrong but oh well, and it only got worse as I stretched for the door handle. I couldn't even turn the knob before it flew open and there in here creepy black outfit was none other than Vicky the daughter of Dionysus that was obviously crushing on me since she got here. Before I could even invite her in she just hurried in so I couldn't slam the door in her face again.

I laughed at her childish actions even though she was easily 4 years older than myself while I sat down in the recliner a crossed from her.

While I was sitting there I noticed two thing about her today. The first thing is that she was shaking like she was either scared, angry, or anxious. The last thing was that there was a golden streak in her irises of her eyes. I decided to ignore it and just get this conversation over.

I leaned forward like I do everyday and asked her, "So Vicky, Whats brings you to my little rabbit hole this morning?" and just like everyday she went into a hysterical fit of giggles. This was becoming a drag to my schedule because I was supposed to be getting to my archery training with Chiron and Nick in 20 minutes.

Once she got back off the floor she walked over to my kitchen and helped herself to my food that i share with my roommate Lexi the Shadow Nymph. I didn't want to but we were both getting sick of Vicky just coming in when ever she pleased and from what I hear she does it to all the cabins without a second thought.

Quietly i walked over to Lexi's door and knocked light enough that she could hear it but not Vicky. While I began to sit back down I heard the door leading to Lexi's room open and close with a click. I looked behind me and my mouth almost dropped to the depths of Tartarus when i saw her. Lexi had on a simple pair of white skinny jeans that blended in with her skin almost perfectly, a light blue tank-top, black Talarias **(it's a type of ancient Greek Sandle that had a pair of wings in the back and hand leather straps that crossed over the wearers feet. There's also a slight circular strap that goes over the other straps. Finally there is also a strap over the big toe and then a single strap that goes over the rest**), then around her neck was a symbol that had a black sun and golden ray coming from the dark orb that i had never seen before.

I had to rip my head to look the other way so I wouldn't start looking like an idiot in front of but I did notice that she was carrying a small box in purple wrapping paper. When I looked up I noticed that Vicky was looking at me as if trying to say, "why the Shadow Nymph was in my side of the subspace" but I let it pass and motioned for her to sit with her bowl of lucky charms and cup of orange juice.

I heard a grumpy groan behind me and noticed Lexi and Vicky glaring daggers at each other. Before it got physically violent in the room I asked Lexi if she would like to sit down in the recline. She nodded happily but as i was getting up she pushed me back down and sat on my lap with a victorious smile like she won a bet that neither could get a chance at winning.

It took me a minute to collect my thoughts but when I looked around a saw that the shadows were lazily swirling around Lexi and I in a protective fashion. At first I though that I was manipulating the shadows in my confusion but then I was able to see a light layer of sweat running over Lexi and her eyes were glowing a little from her powers working a little after so long of being inactive.

Vicky tried to move forward to grab Lexi but i took control of the shadows that Lexi was using to grab hold of Vicky by the arms, waist, and legs to stop her dead in her tracks.

I growled at her to stop resisting but she wouldn't hear it until i shouted, "Vicky what the Hades is wrong with you? First you come into my home and act like its your home which it's not just so you know. Then you attack my friend while she is just sitting on my lap since your fat-ass is taking up my love seat. Finally, there's that small little fact that you ate the last of my Fucking Lucky Charms without asking which i only let Lexi and Nick do when they are here."

Vicky was so scared by my tone and words that she just slumped down to the ground in a heap of weeping and tears. We tried to get her up off the floor but she wouldn't budge so I told Lexi to go find Chiron and bring him here immediately. She nodded her head reluctantly and ran out the door into the world of light and happiness.

I didn't even try to approach her while I waited for Chiron to come and help. It only took about 5 minutes for Chiron to clop in without his magic wheelchair. He looked saddened when he saw Vicky in the fetal position and rocking back and forth mumbling about being betrayed and friends falling in love with me when she loved me first.

Chiron bent over and picked her up before he began walking out the door to a pair of Apollo's children with a gerdy and an oxygen machine so she doesn't have another panic attack and start hyperventilating. Once she was all set and not moving thanks to godly knock out syrup known as vodka, Chiron came back inside with a depressed expression.

He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder gentle while saying, "Austin, what happened here?" So i told him what happened in detail and when we were finished he asked the same thing to Lexi; who told him the same thing but in different words.

When she finished Chiron walked across the room to think for a few minutes. I looked over at Lexi for a second and waved her over to my bedroom door which she happily complied to go into.

As soon as she got in I closed the door as quietly and quickly as I possible could before turning to her. I put on a stern face and was about to yell at her for edging on Vicky like that but I couldn't get a word out thanks to a set of soft pair of pink lips crashing onto mine with great force. My body subconsciously shuttered at the feeling but I knew that I had to end it.

The sad thing is that I didn't get to because Lexi pulled away extremely quick and tried to hide in the shadows behind her. It took me a second but I was able to find her thanks to her white eyes and rosy red checks and the bright pink star on her forehead.

I tried to form some type of words but none of it would come out right. The first time I tried I got, "wha.. i.. doi..." so I waited for my mind to understand what just happened just now. Slowly I took a few breaths while she sat there not making a sound or moving in any way except breathing. Warily I walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug but not just a friendly hug it was more like a hug you would give someone you love and she took the hug gratefully while I sneakily walked her over to my bed. After the hug broke she sat down with a blush that was brighter than Apollo's Sun chariot

She looked down at her hands in her lap in shame but I lifted her head with my finger and did the one thing that came to my mind at the moment.

I leaned in and gently planted a kiss on her lips to draw her mind out of its funk but after a second she leaned in and increased the kiss until it was a very deep and passionate kiss that would make Aphrodite shake in her boots. The kiss started to getting a little too passionate when she tried to open my mouth with hers and I felt her tongue playing with my own, this caused her to moan in my mouth and made the kiss all the more special. This went on for a minute or two until she pulled away for a breath of air.

After she caught her breath she looked up into my eyes and I got lost in hers. While I was dazing she started talking, "Austin, before you get mad or anything just let me tell you one thing first." I nodded my head instantly.

She sighed like this was he happiest moment of her life before continuing, "I have had feelings for you ever since you walked into Camp all those years ago and they only increased when you became my friend after Thalia was revived, then there was when you helped me find a new home by Zeus' fist where I could be with other Nymphs even though I'm the only one of my kind here at this camp. My feelings for you went beyond love when you invited me into your home after the Battle of the Labyrinth a few years back. You don't know how hard it has been for me to be near the one I love and not expressing it to you. Hades, my heart almost shattered when that Vicky girl started following you around none stop, I even caught her one night sneaking in here but I told her to stay in my room because she told me she wasn't fitting in well with her brother in the Dionysus cabin. When she came here today and acted like she owned the place I just snapped and did what I knew was going to push her over the edge but I'm sorry I had to do that to her just so I could tell you all this."

All I could do is start chuckling at her words which caused her to look devastated and said, "Whats so funny? I just poured my heart out to you and you just chuckle. I thought you we better than this." she started to get up but I little clutched onto her wrist before pulling her back.

I looked her in the eyes while saying, "Lexi, I was chuckling because I have had feelings for you ever since I first saw you and they too only grew over time. So please I didn't mean to offend you but I just found it funny that we liked each other from the beginning."

She started crying lightly on my shirt but the water didn't stay for long. Our moment was interrupter when Chiron came in with a worried look. He looked at us until he understood what happened and started laughing with joy before say, "Austin, my boy. I see you have two have finally expressed your feelings for one another." we released ourselves from the hug and looked at him in confusion which he just laughed at even more.

Chiron continued after he could breathe again with a slight perkiness in his voice, "Oh please, Austin you know my secret. So you should realize that through the ages that I have been able to see true love just as well as Aphrodite herself but I didn't want to push you two to admit it to each other. Its a shame that Vicky had to get hurt for you to realize it but I know she too will find someone out there that suits her perfectly. By the way don't worry She will make a full recovery with the help of Apollo and her father."

When their names where said the room light up slightly and the smell of grapes filled the room that made Lexi smile happily. We walked out of Lexi's room so there was more room for Chiron to stand up straight because he doesn't like getting his horse half being crammed into a magical wheelchair. I looked down at a panel behind the front door and pressed my thump to a small square in the center. There was a small clicking sound and the void pulsed purple for a few seconds and when I stood up I saw a very confused look from the others.

In my mind I laughed at the looks on their faces but I thought it would be good to explain the panel and the pulse so I started to tell them, "its alright guys, this panel has been her ever since I discovered this place I have learned that if a being of shadow and darkness but they must also live her puts their thump to this panel there would be a pulse outside that puts up a protection over my door and no one can come in unless someone that lives here has to allow them entrance."

Their jaws dropped when I told them this but it didn't last for long because Lexi spoke first, "how come you haven't shown this to me before or kept it up at all times so we don't have intruders?"

I thought for a moment and decided to tell her the truth, "well to answer them both in one go I must say that I never told you this because I didn't want you to activate it since it needs you power to work and I knew you wouldn't be able to hold it for very long." her shoulder slumped slightly but she sighed when she understood why I kept it from her.

It was Chiron who asked me another question, "Austin, I'm curious if a son of Hades could create a subspace or the security panel?" I nodded but also shock my head, "Chiron, there are very few that have been able to create an actual subspace inside the shadow-world so I doubt he could create one on his own but yes he should be able to use the panel as long as he has enough power to run the protections and still move around." he nodded like he knew what I was implying but I think he doesn't even understand me in the slightest.

His next question was a little bit more challenging, "Have you been using the panel everyday since you discovered it?" when I didn't answer he continued, "you don't have to tell me right now but it would be useful to know if your even training at full power everyday."

I know that he's just worried about me so I replied, "yes Chiron, I have powered the security everyday since I came to camp which actually cuts my power by little over 60 percent but it doesn't always works all day since I'm weaker at day time."

When I said this Lexi's eyes almost came out of her head because from what I believe she watches me train and even then she is always amazed. She looked me in the eye for a minute before asking, "is it possible for Nick to create a subspace inside light like you did in the shadows? I'm also curious if there is a creäture known as a light Nymph?" I loved that she was curious about the power that of a demi-primordial so I told them, "yes he can but I have yet to see his because light usually doesn't mix with darkness except during an eclipse, dusk, or dawn which each have an even amount of both. No I do not know if it is possible for us to create a subspace in twilight because there has never been a child of Erebos and Aether being friends so it has never been attempted before. Also you would have to ask Nick about the light Nymphs because his knowledge is mainly on the light of the world while mine is obviously on the darkness."

When I was finished I felt Chiron pat me on the back for the info I was sharing and asked the most blatant question possible, "Well now Austin there is only one thing left for us to discuss. Now that you and Miss Lexi have finally got together there is the problem with living courtiers."  
We blushed at his words heavily.

Before I could answer Lexi tackled him in a hug and started crying while saying, "Please Chiron this is the only place I have ever felt at home and even though it was mainly because of Austin but there is also the reason that my soul has bonded with this little world. So I can never move to a new shadow, if this world dies then I die and there is nothing I can do about it not even Austin." she turned around and used her tank-top to whip away her tears and ran up to put me in a bone crushing hug that more than likely meant that_ I would want a broken you then no you at all._

Chiron looked pleased and sad at the same time but her swallowed his feelings as a Father and led us outside so we could go to breakfast. While we were walking to the dinning pavilion I slipped my hand into Lexi's which she happily allowed. After a few minutes of walking in silence I pulled my eye patch off and stowed it in one of my pockets before I took my sunglasses and put them over my eyes. Lexi giggled at me when she saw my eyes for a second so I looked down at her and lifted them slightly. We peered into each others eyes for a minute before i realized that all f us were at the entrance of the pavilion that was filled to the max except the Poseidon, and Hera table.

Everyone lets out an loud gasp when they noticed that Lexi and I were holding hands. There many awes from the Aphrodite table along with a few other girls from the Demeter table. I looked around and seen a few glares from the Athena girls and only 3 from the Hunters of Artemis which was surprising to say the least because they hate men and think we only hurt the women that we're with. After everyone calmed down we sat down at the Hades table without saying a word.

Soon the Air and Tree Nymphs started bring out gold cups and silver plates that nothing on them but we all knew by now that we just had to think of what we wanted and the plates/cups will have it.

I wanted a cup of coffee with french vanilla creamier while on my plate i wanted 3 over-easy eggs, 3 buttermilk pancakes with syrup, hash-browns, 4 pieces of slightly chewy bacon, and a few blue chocolate chip cookies. Once everything i wanted was there i looked over to Lexi and looked at what she ordered. It wasn't anything big like mine but it was what she want which was a cup of milk, 2 bagels with strawberry jam, and few fresh mango's. I knew it did look that filling but for some reason Lexi could live off small amounts of food and still be full functional with day-to-day activities.

All of us were about to leave when Chiron cleared his throat to get our attention. Once we all looked at him he began, "I am pleased to announce that we got a surprise visit from the Hunters of Artemis and that thanks to tradition we are going to have a game of capture the flag tomorrow." all the campers groaned while the hunters started having an early celebration. With that announcement everyone left to head to training or leisure activities.

Since Lexi didn't have and activity this morning she told me she was going to go hang out with Juniper the Tree Nymph. As she was turning around she put her hands in her pockets but took them out immediately with the small box from earlier before turning back to me ad then handed me the box. She told me to open it before she left which I did. When I took off the lid I saw that there was a necklace that was just like hers but had a small green "S" in the middle of the blackened sun.

I wrapped her in hug and kissed her forehead gentle while she put the necklace around my neck. Once it was on i looked at her and asked, "what does it mean?" she smiled shyly before telling me, "it means that it doesn't mean that even if your born to darkness that you can stand in the light or give it to others." without another word she ran off into the forest.

I watched her disappear in the woods and began to walk to the sword fighting arena for a little practice until I got stopped my Piper Mclean with a smirk on her native american features. She waved her finger in front of me to say not going to happen when I started to keep walking. I sigh lightly because I knew she was the least pushy daughter of Aphrodite when it comes to Love an Romantics.

Once I stopped moving she began, "So Austin, when were you going to tell me about your new Girlfriend and current roommate Lexi? I'm not going to ask for detail on how it happened but I'm just curious because your only ever around her, Nick, Jia, Chiron, and that annoying girl Vicky." I took a minute to think about how I should tell her but I couldn't think of a little white lie about Vicky so I told her everything about this morning except what fully happened in my room and the security panel.

It took a minute for everything I told her to sink in and when it did she did the classic fist pump before she started again, "If I have this right, that means Vicky is gone and your with Lexi while she can't move out of your home because her soul has bonded with it. Wow you one lucky guy because Chiron can do anything about you two living together."

I shook my head to the last part which confused her so I explained, "he actually can do something about it. I'm guessing he's going to ask me if I can have some one live in the subspace with us to stop us from doing anything beyond PG-13. So I was actually thinking about having Percy move in since he's one of the most responsible people at camp but then I don't want her to feel like she's being forced to live with another guy so I was thinking about inviting one of her girlfriends to live with us; that way it's even."

The second I said it I knew she was going to ask when I saw here eyes lite up so I nodded happily and she walked on her way to go ask Chiron my idea. I continued my way to the arena but as I got closer I heard a major roar from the woods which made me whip around because that's where Lexi had went. Before I could even blink there was a major collection of monsters storming out of the woods and were heading toward the camp at threatening speed.

I didn't have to warn the camp because the joint roars from the monsters got everyone's attention, even the kids of Hypnos. There was a sudden out break of campers running around to get their armor on to help fight off the invaders. I was worried about Lexi but I knew I would I need help with this battle so I ran for the Apollo cabin while I turned my shirt into its armor form.

I got to the hill their cabin was perched on and summoned my sword before running to the top. it would have been fast if I just shadow traveled but I liked doing things the hard way. Once I got to the top i saw a Empousa climbing on the roof before it got into position. A second later Nick ran out of the cabin with Kayla but didn't have his weapon withdrawn yet and the Empousa lunged for him.

I didn't have time to run the rest of the way so I shadow traveled out of the shadow that the Empousa made on the ground which allowed me to get a perfect shot at slashing it to dust. I stuck my sword though its chest causing it to make a horrid screeching sound. Once it landed it began to dissolve into dust which always made me happy but there is also the reason that I like saving Nick's live because it pisses him off.

I didn't give him a chance to get up on his own but I certainly didn't like getting a charlie-horse right before we went into battle. It took him a few seconds to get his weapons and armor before I told Kayla to go find her siblings and help take out the monsters from afar and protect the camps fighting head first with the enemy which she quickly went off to go to go help so we could begin the real battle.

As soon as she was at the bottom of the hill I saw that his face turned serious and he summoned his armor and sword which appeared in a blinding flash of white. Went it subsided I noticed that it read _Anerchomeno Asteri_ that means Rising Star. . It took a few seconds for my eyes to readjust to the lighting after his little light show but after I could do that I re-summoned my sword and when I pulled it out of its scabbard the area around the blade for a 20 foot radius was pitch black with no light what so ever not even Nick's bright armor and weapon. When the darkness went back into my blade we were able to see its name clearly which was_ Syskotisi Keno_ which means The Darkening Void and in my opinion it fit its name thanks to the power it showed when I released it.

We looked at each other for mere seconds but it felt like lasted for a few minutes before we both smirked and ran into the enemy forced that were now at the base of the hill.

The moment we entered the mob of monsters Nick was swatted across on the side and flew to the Hera cabin by a Drakon but the moment the Drakon looked my way it had a sword in its mouth going up and out of it skull before it crumbled to dust. I was about to charge a Nemean Lion when there was a yell of raw power coming from the Hera cabin along with a large explosion right next to me. When the dust settled I could see Nick standing next to me with his sword drawn and his eyes glowing a very bright white around his purple eyes to make him look down right terrifying.

I didn't notice that in his arms was a motionless Kayla who had a trail of blood coming from her left hip and a dagger still embedded in her and I knew immediately to get her out of her and move away from Nick as soon as possible. So I scooped up Kayla and drew what shadows I could over to myself and shadow traveled into my subspace to put her on the couch and then pulled the dagger out. Before I walked a way I got some nectar and ambrosia while smashing the ambrosia to dust and poring the nectar on it to make it into a form of paste, then I rubbed the paste onto the wound to make it heal better. After I left I locked the door from the outside so she couldn't escape and get hurt anymore.

The moment I turned around I had to take a double take because almost half of the monster were turned to dust and there was nice in the middle mounds of dust crying his eyes out. I rushed over too him and yelled his name repeatedly but he took no notice of me until i slugged him the jaw and made him fall on his ass before I reached down and told him, "Nick, its okay Kayla is at my place healing there is no need for this just please go help her get better. I've got this part now you get the Hades out of here before your my first target." he put on a small smile before nodding his head and running off to help Kayla.

All I did was look at the monsters and smirk and then said simply while pointing at them with Darkening Void, "you my friends are dead fucking meat!"

* * *

Nick's POV:

We ran down the hill and into the battle but I got basically bitch slapped by a Drakon all the way down the field and into the ground. I tried to climb out but it was to heavy for me. Suddenly there was someone in front of the pile of ruble trying to get me out but their effort was short-lived because when they got me out far enough to be able to see I notice that it was Kayla and there was a sickening slicing noise and a saw her fall to the ground in a heap with a dagger in her hip.

My sight went red and I screamed so loud it almost shattered my ear-drums but the next thing I knew I was next to Kayla and I looked up at the crowd of monsters and they all visible paled when they saw me look at them. One thing that caught my eye was a Manticore next to Austin that didn't notice yet with an evil grin and was looking down at Kayla with satisfaction on his face. I screamed one more time causing the ground and the Manticore to explode with tremendous force. Quickly I grabbed Kayla and light traveled in that spot while the dust settled down. Once again I looked at them with nothing but vengeance and rage, as I looking at them i noticed Austin out of my eye shadow travel with Kayla to somewhere safe which made me let everything loose on the monsters.

To their eyes I just stood but in reality I used the light to make them see a carbon copy of myself while I ran at them and jumped into the middle of them in blur of white. After I killed about 15 monsters they started running away from the center but it was useless because I put up a barrier that was made of pure light so they couldn't run away except for half of the main forces who ran the second they heard my scream. Finally they started attacking me left and right but I either ducked, blocked their attacks, or killed them before they realized a blade cut them in half. The fight got really difficult when Kampe rose out of the crowd and started slashing at me with her poisoned dual swords.

She extended her bat wings and took to the air but I jumped onto her back before she got out of my reach and stabbed my weapon into her spinal cord and completely severed it in half so she couldn't move which gave me the opportunity to slash at her neck with a quick swing of my blade when a pair of silver arrows flew into her eye sockets causing her eyes to pop and their gooey plasma to run down her face while she screamed, "aaaaaaah, you accursed hunters will pay for your interference. I swear on the river..." her speech ended when I pierced her head with falling star with enough force that her body snapped in multiple places.

* * *

(battle time skip)

I started breathing hard from the force field draining my strength so I weakened it slightly which slowed my energy from leaving me but it made it so everyone on the outside could see what I was doing. There were many cheers even some from the Hunters but I ignored them and charged my remaining group of creatures. Right before I reached them I jumped into the air and put away my sword and took out my bow while controlling the upper atmosphere to make it so I could stand easily on the wind. I started shooting arrows so quick that my arm was a blur in the air and the monsters were disintegration just a quickly thanks to the power I was putting into them. As I was finishing off the last of my section I began to flout back down to the ground but the closer I got the more I realized that Kayla was badly hurt and I began crying and breathing hard.

When i touched the ground i took down the barrier and just slumped down on the ground sadly. No one even moved, not even the monsters, because of what I just did single-handedly. it seemed like forever until I heard Austin speaking far off in the distance. I didn't care what he was saying until he slugged me in the jaw to get my blow made me fly in the air for a second until i crashed on the ground hard and brought me back to reality to hear him say, "Nick, its okay Kayla is at my place healing there is no need for this just please go help her get better. I've got this part now you get the Hades out of here before your my first target." which got me out of my funk and i ran to his door on the Hades cabin.

When I entered almost leaped for joy but i noticed that she was asleep. So I walked over to her and sat down in the chair before I too fell asleep.

* * *

Austin's POV:

This was going to be so much fun was all I thought when I pointed Darkening Void at them. While they were figuring out if my treat was real or not I started manipulating the shadows again but this time I made it cover the monsters in one small spot. It took a bit of my energy but I made it so that the shadow was a one way shadow; that way we could see and shoot the monster while they had no clue.

I put my sword back in the scabbard before bringing out my bow which a black body but golden vine patterns running up the body. I rose my hand up in the air in the shape of a circle to signal that when I fire the rest should fire but take caution when firing so the arrows don't go through and hit a nature Nymph on the other side. I reached forward and drew the string back while taking a slow breath of air before I released it. When I did the others followed suit and there was a storm of black ,gold, and silver arrows flying through the air. After a few hundred arrows flew through the air there was a loud scream coming from the center of the monster. I ordered the archers to back off a little and what I saw when the monsters separated made me want to die.  
In the middle of the monsters were a pair of mortals but one was wearing handcuffs and was crying a black liquid that I've only seen a few times, this person also had a dull blue star on her head, and I realized who this person was. She was my Girlfriend Lexi the Shadow Nymph. The scarier thing was the blade digging in her throat belonged to none other than Vicky the crazy daughter of Dionysus.

Vicky had an evil smile on here face as if she could see my face when I saw them. To make it even stranger she spoke, "How does it feel to have someone you love being taken away from you, Austin? I bet it hurts doesn't it? I'm going to hurt her like you hurt me except even worse!" she lowered the blade to her thigh and plunged it into her without a second though.

I would like to saw that the ground rumbled when she did that like it would for Percy or she would blow up like what Nick did for Kayla but nothing like that happened. Instead I began to pulse with black aura and i could feel my power that I use to keep the security running came rushing back to my body. When I looked at her again my eyes were pitch black with no sign of white or my hazel irises and I sprouted wings made of darkness that ran over black feathers.

Everyone took a hesitant step back from the amount of power i was emitting was equal to that of a Olympian God such as Hades but I has standing in broad daylight with no natural shadows near me. To but is simple I looked like Thantos the god of death which made almost every monster vanish into the ground except the Minotaur, a few Drakons, the Chimera, and Echidna.

When my body spoke it echoed off of everything and sounded more ancient but I couldn't stop myself, "Vicky, you demented sick Great-great-great niece of mine! This is the very reason why my son would never have loved you. You take every thing out of proportion and try to hurt everyone around you. If Kayla could see your face she would be sickened right now because of what you're doing. I am very disappointed in you to be part of my family." my body stopped talking for me for mere second.

It took her while but she respond, "Niece? im not your niece and I don't hurt anyone around be but evil creatures like monsters." I heard myself chuckle for a while until I replied,"Oh but you are. You see every time I have a child I embed a sliver of myself in them so if one day they are powerful enough and are in need of help in some form I may take control of their body to help them transform beyond their original form and eliminate a problem they are having. In case you haven't figured it out yet child I am the primordial god of darkness known as Erebos"

Without giving anyone a moment to comprehend his words Erebos used my body to launch forward into the remaining monsters and literally ripped apart the Drakons and the Minotaur. We jumped up in the air and did a back-flip to land behind Echidna while withdrawing my sword that was pure black metal now and stabbing it through her heart causing her to explode into blood-red dust that blinded Vicky momentarily which gave us the chance to punch Vicky in the face and Shadow travel Lexi to the Apollo campers to me healed.

When I did that the Chimera lunged at me from behind but my wings turned into Lunar steel and had tiny metal spikes sticking out of them. So when the Chimera rammed into them it yelped in pain before also combusting into dust except his was a sickly green color. After they were all gone we focused our attention back on Vicky, who was trembling in her custom-made baby-seal leather boots **(Can anybody figure out where that reference was from?**), but before we could harm her more the ground started trembling and she sank down into the ground which closed up after her head disappeared.

My father turned around and announced to all the friendly creature in camp, "beware if my son is ever in a battle that his beyond his or your control then I will offer him the chance 2 time for me to inhabit his body so you have a fighting chance. Now Nick, Lexi, and Kayla will all need medical attention when I leave as will my son because I have exhausted his body to the point were he wont even stay conscious before he falls to the ground. Also when that Nick boy gets finished being healed I want you to send him to guard under Thalia's tree tonight. Now without further ado I bid you all good night." and I collapsed just like he said and his my head on a very hard chunk of rock which knocked me out for the night.

When I woke up I was surrounded by my friends with concerned looks on their faces. Mischievously I said, "dang what does a guy have to do to get laid around here?" lets just say everyone jumped away from me, then hugged me, and then a few of the girls slapped me while the guys gave me high-fives which also got them slapped.

Before all the commotion could settle I was crushed in a hug by Lexi before I was bombarded with a frantic kiss from her and a load of questions from everyone else? The one that seemed to come up a lot was what happened during my battle with the monsters when Vicky and Lexi came out? But i just them the truth, "you see this is going to be hilarious but I don't remember anything after They came out."

This just started an uproar of an explanation but in the end in understood what happened.

during all the commotion I saw Chiron come in but waited until everyone to stop talking so he could and now that they have he started, "Austin, we don't know how but your father actually transformed you in a way but I believe that it is your choice when to use the additions to your body when it most suits you." I looked at him with confusion before he gestured for me to get up which I wanted to do anyway. He told me to take my shirt off and stand in front of a full body mirror. When I did there were many whistles and giggles but I ignored them to my best consent.

As I got a better view of my back I notice something off about my back or should I say on my back. From the tip of my shoulder blades to my pelvis there was a pair of black wings and a sword in the middle. I was confused until Chiron brought me my sunglasses and a looked on the arm that held the sword but what I saw was a bare arm with no engraving on them anymore.

"Chiron, what happened to the sword on my glasses? I was told that nothing can ever remove it from this form unless I summon it." he started thinking for a while until he did that typical teacher snapping his finger when they realize something motion, "The reason why its not there is because during the fight when your father was using your body he merged you sword and wings to act as a very painful shield. I believe you can separate them but it will remain a tattoo until he decides what should happen to it."

I slumped my shoulders a little when he told me this but Chiron walked up to me and said one finally thing, "Another thing you should know is that Jia showed up last night when Nick was on Guard duty by Thalia's tree." I had completely forgot about our conversation the other day and as it turned out she was once again bad at getting her time right.

I didn't even bother with anyone and ran out of the room to find hers. When I finally found it there was Lexi standing outside of it with a silly smile that told me that I should have waited a minute before rushing off. As I walked in I saw Nick with sleeping with his hand on hers so I walked over to her other side and did the same. Luckily Lexi knew how I felt for Jia, kind of like a sister not a lover, and said nothing to my movement.  
I was out for only a minute before I heard Jia shout, "what are you to doing in my ROOOOOOOM?" which scared the shit out of both myself and Nick causing use to jump into our respective way of travel and appear in my home before we started laughing hard at what just happened. Once we were done we began to walk back to the Big House to yell at her a little.

* * *

Percy's POV:

When I saw Jia reaction to me I was appalled that if we were friends all those years then why did she freak out like that. All I could do was flee for the woods and hope they couldn't find me but my journey was short-lived because I ran right into the pair of wolves that looked like they were expecting a litter soon. They snarled at me for a moment before calming down when they realized I meant no harm but what happened next scared the living daylight out of me.

The female looked from me to her mate before she said in my mind, "Ah, I see that Lupa has finally succeeded in creating her first werewolf!" all I did was sink to my knees and star in utter disbelief about this wolves accusation.


	7. Missing Clothes!

Chapter 6:

Percy's POV:

"What do you mean that Lupa finally succeeded in creating her first werewolf?" I asked getting rather scared.

The wolves began to speak to one another telepathically so I couldn't understand them until the female began speaking, "Percy Jackson; this here is my Mate/Husband and the father of my future litter of wolves, Johnathan Shadow. He is very different and is a direct child of Lupa, so he is her heir and lieutenant of the pack. Now do not freak out because he's going to show you something that only a few of us know that he can do."

I nodded my head slowly and waited patiently for the male wolf known as Johnathan Shadow stepped forward. He bowed his head toward me before his form started to shimmer, then he scared the Hades out of me. I saw him stand up on his back hunches and the fur began to thin out until it was relatively gone, then his tail went back into his body, his claws stretched away from each other and extended into humanoid fingers, finally his snout sunk back into his face and his ears re-positioned themselves. Before I knew it there was a young male at about 6"3 in height and rather lean in muscles, his eyes were pure white which made it hard to see unless you really focused, but he also has red eye-lids and red tipped canines. The worse part was that he was completely naked

I stumbled backward when he got took a step towards me which made him chuckle and crouch down to me with his hand extended. Since he was being so generous I figured I would except his hand and he pulled me backup onto my feet. I expected him to something but I wasn't expecting that to happen.

He looked at me and shrugged like I was nothing different then anything else in the world before he finally spoke, "what, no hello? How's it going? I mean, here I am showing you my human form and all you do is stare at me like im Mars doing ballet. Geez talk about no respect for our elders."

This guy was definitely a little goofy but I ignored it. It seems like I was swallowing a grape fruit. When I was finally able to talk I did, "UUh... sorry about that. I just wasn't expecting that. And could you possible put some clothes on?"

He looked at me like I was a numb skull which I probable was, and smiled, "No problem man." then he started putting on some clothes on from a bag behind the bushes, "Sorry about that, its been a long time since i worn clothes. Besides out of all the people that have seen me do that your the first to not attack me, being as im a werewolf and all."

At the word werewolf I tensed and started looking around for a weapon to use but I couldn't find on. So I stuck my hands in my pockets. When suddenly I gripped my hand around something in my hand which jumped my curiosity. As I was pulling it out I noticed Johnathan looking at what I was doing but even I didnt know so I didn't say anything.

Finally when I got my hand out in front of me I stopped and opened it.

There in my palm was some kind of ballpoint pen with an engraving on it that read _Anaklosmos_ which I somehow understood as Riptide. Cautiously I looked up to see Johnathan staring at it in both awe and horror. Slowly he stretched his arm out and grasped the pen from my hand and inspected it closely before he gave it back to me while telling me to uncapped it very carefully.

I looked at like he was a ding-bat but did it anyways. I pulled on the cap and make it come off but what i didn't expect was a 3-foot long sword or come out. It all happened so fast I didn't even realize that I dropped it on the ground and squealed like a daughter of Aphrodite.

I started laughing when I realized what I did before reaching down to pick up the sword but the second it came in contact to my hand began burning while I was holding the sword. Quickly I stepped away clutching my hand in pain while trying to hold back the tears from it.

As fast I could see Johnathan rushed forward and grabbed Riptide out of the air and just as quickly capped it, returning to its original form. Then he came up to me and grabbed me by the arm before haling me back the way I came.

The second we got back to the Wolf House I saw a beautiful women with red hair and light tan came up to us. She looked at Johnathan for a moment before grasping my burnt hand and ran her fingers of the marks. I winced slightly from her touch and pulled my hand from her grasp.

She cocked her head side ways before speaking, "Perseus, what did this to you?" the weird part was that she sounded exactly like Lupa but she was a wolf so there is no possible way for this to be her. So I began telling her what happened and when it was don't she spoke.

"Huh, this is...strange. Son, did you ever feel pain when you touched this weapon?" he just shook his head before suggesting something, "Mother, when I meet him earlier today a sensed a strange presence which is what I usually feel when I run into one of Lycaon's werewolfs. I'm starting to think that where my son's werewolfs are vulnerable to silver but yours are weak to Celestial Bronze which would explain why he got burned like he came in contact silver."

Both of our eyes widened before smacking herself in the head and she spoke again, "Holy Jupiter, I'm so screwed! I was told no matter what that he needed to keep his weapon on him and to be able to use it. Okay, Johnathan you are well skilled in forging, so I want you to go get many lumps of Imperial Gold from Vulcan and bring it back here as quick as possible and if he asks what it's for just tell him that it's for making a new design for a sword that you want to try." He nodded quickly before turning back into a wolf and running off into the forest at top speed.

The girl looked at me and sighed sadly before continuing, "I'm so sorry Percy. I didn't know that when I bit you that you would end up turning into a were-wolf, let alone my first were-wolf!"

I looked at her like she was nuts because she never bit me but then it dawned on me. This girl was actually Lupa. At first I couldn't talk but eventually I managed to say something, "Di Immortali, your Lupa!"

She started laughing like I had just ate a lemon and was making a funny face before smiling at me, "Of course, who else could i be? I was also wondering something ever since you got here. What do you know about the Olympian Gods?" now it was by turn to feel smart because they all just popped in my head at once, "Well Lady Lupa there is Zeus the god of thunder and king of Olympus, Hera the wife of Zeus and goddess of marriage, Poseidon the god of the sea and horses, then there's Demeter the goddess of agriculture, Hades god of the underworld, Hestia goddess of family and the hearth, Ares god of war, Athena goddess of wisdom and architecture, Apollo god of music the sun and medicine, Artemis goddess of maidens and the moon along with the hunt, there is also Hephaestus the god of fire and the forge, Aphrodite goddess of love, Hermes god of travel and theifs, and finally there's Dionysus god of wine and patron of the theater. There is also a bunch of minor gods and goddesses but I don't think you want me to name them all"

She started chuckling at my response but soon finished and began while smirking like I-know-something-you-don't-know, "Impressive, except you named them by their Greek forms but their jobs are pretty much the same. You see we actually live by their Roman forms which are Jupiter, Juno, Neptune, Ceres, Pluto god of wealth, Vesta, Mars, Minerva, Apollo or Phoebus either will do, Diana, Vulcan, Venus, Mercury, and Bacchus. All in all there isn't much difference between their two aspects except the names and the seriousness of their personality. Why your with me you will learn them by their roman names and learn how to fight as a Roman Gladiator; as soon as my son returns and forges you a weapon that suites you and you can use properly.

. Also while you here and hanging out with my son just call him John or Shadow, he doesn't care which one you call him just don't keep calling him Johnathan"

I shook my head in understanding but did really care because for some reason I felt a little depressed that I couldn't wield my own sword. By the time John returned it was almost dark out and I was pooped from learning how to move like Roman in combat.

I complained to John about it not feeling natural but he just held up his hand to stop my little rant, "Dude, I know exactly how you feel. You see not many wolves in my moms pack now this but I'm actual both Roman and Greek. The funny thing is that I actual used to be a god until recently; I bet you can't see it in me but the truth is that my father is actually Hades while my mother is Lupa. So when they realized that I could turn between wolf and human they named me god of were-wolves which was all fine and dandy until Zeus discovered me and ripped away my godhood. Its even more funny because as a were-wolf I'm already immortal so they can't do a damn thing about me cause I'll just come back if the find a way to kill me because I'm not vulnerable like you or Lycaon so they can have fun trying to throw me in Tartarus."

I was startled by his news but I was also confused, "So John, out of all people in this world, why did you tell me? I mean im honored that you trust me like that but we just meet today and your just telling me some pretty dangerous secrets."

He sat down on my bed for a second to thing why but in the end he just shrugged, "I don't know why I told you, to tell you the truth. But I do know that can trust you and hell if you really want I can teach you how to fight like a Roman. That is if my mother allows me and if she can't teach you."

I was dumb-founded at what his offer that I just slowly shook my head like a mummy. He laughed at me before getting up and clapped me on the back. Then he walked out of my room and left me to settle my thoughts down. It didn't take long except I kept thinking one thought repeatedly, "What am i going to do if Annabeth finds out, Who ever she is?"

It wouldn't do me any good about my problems if I don't get any sleep; so reluctantly i rested my head on my pillow, then began to go into a peaceful and dreamless slumber.

* * *

The next morning was pretty boring except when I got to look at the swords John was making. Before all that I was just waking up to the sunlight pouring in throw my door and I knew that it was time to get up. I didn't want to get on their bad sides so I got some clothes and walked out of my room.

It didn't take long to find Lupa, who was sitting outside Jia's room and knocking on her door rather hard and yelling, "JIA, GET OUT HERE RIGHT KNOW!" but she didn't answer. So I waited a few minutes before approaching this enraged wolf Goddess before asking, "Lupa, where can I go to take a shower or at least get cleaned up?" She huffed and calmed down for a second, "just follow the stone path that leads south and you'll find a sign that says bathing area. There's a passage way for boys and girls so don't try going in the girls because you literally can't and let me know if you see Jia while your there."

As soon as I left she continued beating on Jia's door. While I was walking to the bathing area I ran into a few wolves that sniffed me a little before running off to play or train with everyone else. The entry to the baths were simple entrances that had a little blue wolf and a pink wolf above the doors. Being the genius I am, I took the blue wolf.

Once I was inside i stripped down and proceeded to slip into the water. It was warm but not scolding hot but the weird part was that when it touched me i felt energized. So i sank down deeper until i hit the bottom and just rested until there was a rather large splash and a wolf pup sinking down to sit on my head.

Carefully I lifted the pup off of my head and began to swim up to the top. When I got above the surface I got a face full of fur as I rather large crimson wolf leaped at me and slammed his chest right into my surprised face which knocked me back. When the world stopped spinning I look up and saw a little wolf pup sitting on my chest like I was a human floatie. I smile mischievously while I twirled my hands underneath the water and thought of a plan.

While I was twirling my hands in the water I felt a slight tug in my stomach before the water in the bath abruptly exploded around me and landed on top of the crimson wolf that was standing on the edge with what looked like he was smiling.

I was so shocked at what just happened that I didn't realize the water that was at the bottom of the bath cushioned the pup's and myself's fall to the bottom. After the original shock was gone I realized that where the crimson wolf was sitting now had a very pissed off and very wet Johnathan standing in its place.

I looked up at him while Sheepishly rubbing the back of my head with a small smirk on my face until I noticed that he was pointing to the pup in my lap that was shaking profusely; kind of like a furry meracka; and that was when I noticed a few similarities between his wolf form and this little pup. Quickly, I picked the pup up and rushed over to John to hand him his child. He snatched the pup from my hand and cradled it while whispering, "it's okay sweetie. Nobody is going to hurt you because your my baby girl."

the little pup was still whimpering but licked his face and ran out the door to probable find her mother.

Before I knew it John was on top of me with a dagger at my throat and was growling, "What the hell was that? If you did that to hurt my daughter I swear on the river Styx I will gut you right here right now!" there was a thunder above my head and I gulped rather loud and hard be for telling him, "John, I swear, I don't know what that was and even if I did I can't remember. Besides I would never harm an innocent even if it would be life or theirs." he tensed for a few minutes before relaxing a little and haled me up to my feet. We started laughing as we got out of the now empty bath and walked into the men's changing room before I realized something. MY CLOTHES WERE GONE!

I told John and he only laughed, "Dude, you a werewolf! When you in wolf form your always naked. So if I were you I would either just walk out as you are or figure out how to turn into a wolf pretty darn fast because Lupa is more than like going to come running in here with the pack to see what just caused that explosion." I gulped at his words before thanking him, "John please, how do I turn into a wolf? I don't like people seeing me like this!"

He gave me a look before sighing, "Alright I was waiting to help you figure this out after the next full moon but I guess I have no choice. Okay first picture your self as you are, then imagine your body slowly morphing into that of a wolf; you don't need to picture what you look like just you turning into a basic wolf, and finally take a deep breath and let your power flow through your body before opening you eyes. Also just to let you know, you've been standing or floating there naked in front of me for the past 20 minutes." I blushed at his bluntness for a second before doing as he said.

It was a little hard to picture myself since I had only seen my body a few times after I woke up but I managed. Okay I got my self all mentally made and everything and then I slowly started to change my form. First I had my imaginary self get down on his arms and knees, then I had my face start stretching out and had a tail start growing from my back-end, after that I had my legs and arms shorten to that of a wolf, next thing I did was have my chest form that curve that most canines have, then I had my genital get covered by skin again and change its shape also, finally I had my body start growing fur until I was completely covered.

After I had turned myself into a wolf in my head I took a deep solid breath and let my hold on my body relax. The second I did that it felt like a dam broke and i heard John gasp very loudly which made me open my eyes to see what he was looking at but i didn't have to look far.

I followed his eyes and noticed they were right above me. When i looked up say a glowing trident that had a horse. After it dissipated i saw John kneeling before me and then he said, "All hail the Son of Neptune, Senātus Populusque Rōmānus!" then he got up and put his right fist and arm over his left shoulder. I was totally shocked, so to speak, and couldn't form any thing to say.

As soon as he said it Lupa ran in yelling, "Wait, what did you just say Johnathan?" then she looked down at me, "and who is this wolf?"

I slowly took a step but almost fell and Lupa tried to catch me but I growled at her to back-off. while I was trying to wake I heard John tell his mother, "I said, this wolf is a son of Neptune. As for who he is, well! I let him tell you."

That made me lifted my head when he said that and thought, "How the Hades am I supposed to tell her that?" little did I know that they could hear me. As soon as I thought that Lupa began looking around for me but she couldn't find me.

She glared down at John, "Johnathan Shadow, who is that wolf and why is he having problems walking?" John just chuckled happily, "Wow mother, either you're getting old in age or just not look at him clearly! I know you heard Percy and yet you don't see him! you're wondering who this wolf is and yet you just made your first werewolf! Even better, this wolf looks like he's fully mature but he's walking like a young pup! Finally, just look at his eyes mother or his powers to be more precise!"

I was tired of trying to walk and just laid down on the color marble and started dozing off but that was interrupted when Lupa put her hand on both sides of my face and peered into them like she was looking into my soul.

Slowly her face lit up in realization and shock, "P-Percy, is that you? and why is your fur that color?" now it was my turn to be shocked. I looked down at my body and looked at my fur which was bright gold with patches of silver on my paws, belly, base of my tale, on my forehead, and around my eyes.

John looked back at me for a moment before speaking, "Percy, there has only been one other wolf to be born with fur like this and that was my brother but he died a few months after his birth. So you Percy are the only wolf in the world to have fur like this. This type of furred wolf is known only by myself and my mother, it is called..."


	8. The truth revealed

Percy's POV:

John sighed lightly before continuing, "This type of wolf is_ virgam auream_ which mean the Golden Streak. You see my mother came up with this name because during the time that my brother was alive he was a bundle of energy and when he ran he literally looked like a streak of golden light flying around the den. Sadly the power that came with his unique color caused his body to burn up because his power was to great for his little body to control and contain."

I nodded solemnly at his word but Lupa beat me to it, "Johnathan, we don't even know what his powers were except a big increase in stamina and speed, let alone how far their untouched abilities would go."  
John looked down for a second but suddenly he wiped his head back up so fast you would have thought that he snapped his neck, "Mom, is there any way that Lady Diana has come across another wolf like Percy or my brother?"

Lupa smirked at his idea but it quickly disappeared when started pacing with a look of fear etched into her beautiful face. Abruptly she stopped, "I know that I'm far older than you and a god but do you think that if you took him to her that she could sense who he actually is?"

"Well the whole time he has been here I've been trying to see if I could but it's impossible. It's like someone is putting a block on his identity but the question is. Who?"

All lupa could do was shack her head in bewilderment. Then I got an idea and tried to talk to them telepathically, "Hey guys, couldn't I just go as a wolf and have a fake name for you to call me?

The others jumped when the heard me before they both looked at me with very wide eyes. Lupa was the first to speak, "h-how did you figure out to speak telepathically so quickly? What I don't understand is that you were able to enter my mind and you arent even a part of my pack?"

I was just as confused as her but thankfully John stepped up to save me, "I agree with his idea. Well because of his obvious difference in appearance he should be fine but I'll have to train him a little on the way there to help conceal his smell of the sea, even though his wolf smell does a pretty good job of that already. There is also the problem of your name and what you with to be called."

I tried again to speak, "Well how about another ancient hero. its obvious that my family loves those names. Can you give me an example of some, my minds on the frites right now."

John chucked at my comment, "Alright, I like your style. Well there was Perseus, Achilles, Theseus, Hercules, Odysseus, and Orion."

"I like Orion. it doesn't sound so common between the others."

But I was quickly shot down by Lupa, "Percy, you can go to lady Diana with the name Orion. Even though he was with Lady Diana when she was Artemis; she still gets very, oh shall he say, pissed when his name is mentioned. Then there was Hercules; who betrayed he late second in-comand Zoe nightshade. I say that you should go with Achilles mainly because of your involnurable skin and I personally like that name."

I sat there in shock at what she said before gulping down what felt like a water bowl, "Wow, it sounds like the hunters don't like many male heroes but then again they are all man-hating women with very sharp toys. I'm sorry John but I'm going to go with your mother on this one. mainly to get on her good side and then there's the fact that I like the way I am and have no desire to be forced to turn into a female any time in my life."  
Lupa blushed slightly at my words but spoke once more, "Okay, so we've figured out your alternate persona and that you need to go see the hunters. Now I want you both to leave tomorrow when the sun rises. You will find the Hunters on the north section of Long Island Sound inside a camp. Oh and john, teach him how to turn back to human."

We both nodded in understanding, "Alright Achilles, to turn back al you have to do is picture yourself as a human and then stand on your back hunches. You will only have to do it like this the first few times before it just becomes natural and you can do it during fights to."

I did as he told me and there was a bright flash for a second before I realized I was still naked and that Lupa was looking right at me. She was already bright red when she saw me turn back but just to embarrass her more I looked into her eyes and winked.

John and I didn't even get to laugh at her discomfort before she ran out the door looking like tomato.

After our fit of laughter I turned back into my wolf form and walked back to my room and noticed there was a doggy door that had the name Achilles on a plaque above it. I chuckled at the door and slid through the flap before thinking, "this wolf thing is going to be a pain in my ass!"

* * *

Jia's POV:

I was surprised when Austin's friend Nick jumped away into a ray of sun-light and disappeared just like Austin does when he goes into the shadows. Thankfully I didn't have to about how he did it for to long because the pair walked back in his huge grins and an abundance of laughter coming from their mouths.

It took the a few minutes for them to calm down but the second they did I jumped at the chance to be Juney B. Jones, "Austin, why the Hades did you friend disappear when he jumped into sun-light? Secondly, what are you both injured? And Lastly, is he single?"

The both just looked at each other for a second before the just cracked up laughing which only got me even more made.

"Holy Zeus Jia, aren't you even going to say Hi first before you start hurling painful questions at us." Austin said in between laughs. There was a brief second were they looked at each other before his friend spoke, "Well you see Jia, like Austin here my father is also a Primordial but he's the complete opposite of Austin's because while his is all dark and cold mine is sunshine and warmth. As for the injures well, yesterday there was an attack on camp that had a few hundred monsters that were either very weak or supper strong but here's the kicker. Austin and I took on pretty much the whole swarm of monster with the help of a few Apollo kids and the hunter of Artemis."

My Jaw dropped at his words. There was no way that these two took on that many monsters and only got hurt with a few scratches but I didn't get to assault them because he continued, "To answer your last question, yes I am single. And to answer the question that your probable thinking, to put it simple Austin and I kind of exploded with power and whipped out almost 45% of the army each."

If it was possible my jaw dropped even more. slowly I started stuttering from shock and nervousness, "H-how did yo-you kill that many mon-monster on your ow-own?"

He chuckled lightly at my stuttering, "well I got pissed when they hurt my sister Kayla in the battle which some how turned my eyes glowing white and I created a holographic version of myself before ripping apart half of their army. Then after Austin knocked me out of my funk he took over when I went to go help out Kayla but it wasn't until later that I found out how he beat them."

Well I was scared to Hades but I was also in awe at the story. So excitedly I turned to Austin to hear how he killed all those monster. He groaned when I looked at him but told me any ways, "well at first I was pissed that they hurt my friends but the shit really hit the fan when I saw Vicky walk out of the crowd with a dagger to Lexi's throat. I found out just a little while ago that when I saw that my eyes turned pure black and I grew a set of black feathered wings." he stopped when he saw me move.

I quickly got up before he could continued and walked behind him to see his wings but to my disappointment there was none. okay so now the lied to me this isn't going to end well for them.

"Where are these so called wings that you have, Austin?" he looked over his shoulder and told me, "Jia, you cant see them because I have my shirt on." I blushed at this.

Without even asking he took of his silk shirt and Jimi hendrikz shirt to reveal two different sets of tattoos. The obvious one was a pair of black wings and the other was a blackish silver sword.

"okay so you got a tattoo of a pair of wings that doesn't mean that you actually have them." as soon as I finished he grabbed Nick and I before he shadow traveled us outside the Big House. I didn't get to yell at him because he spoke, "Just watch, Jia. I promise you wont regret it."

So I quietly watched him as he asked me to do. My eyes widened when his tattoos grew real feathers before they were completely expanded to their full length but for some reason when the came completely they turned in to Lunar Steel with tiny little spikes sticking out. Tentatively i reached out my hand to touch the spiked wings but right as my fingers touched a spike they all disappeared and the wings turned back to their original shape. As quick as the wings came out the went back but for some reason the sword tattoo was no longer between the two wings but in Austin's hand.

He turned around to us and his left eye was completely black and there was what looked like black mist flowing off of his sword. This got me thinking.  
"Austin, can you bring your wings out again?" he nodded and brought them out but the second they were out his other eye turn black as well. "Wow, that's kind of cool. Could you put your sword away now?"" once again he did as i asked but this time his irises returned while the rest stayed black and his sword became a tattoo on his left arm.

"how did this happen to you?" was all i could say.

"As it turns out though my father actually put a portion of his essence in me when I was born and by doing so he was able to take control of my body for a brief moment which actual made my body evolve slightly. The funny this is that according to a few campers and Chiron that I looked exactly like Thanatos which was quite ironic for the situation with all the monsters being killed."

I was astounded, "How can you be okay with you father using you like that?" he just shrugged like it was no big deal which caused me to get kinda pissed. Actual it pissed me off so much that dark clouds started to form over head and Lightning to fall down from the sky.

It didn't last long because Nick grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me toward him, "Jia, I may not know much about you but I do know that if you keep this up you could hurt a lot of campers and nature spirits in camp." That brought me bag to reality and i saw that i had a tornado just touch down next to the Nike cabin and the wind was blowing trees over. I bit my lip and focused my power to control the storm but it wouldn't work, If anything it just got stronger. When they noticed this Nick hastily told Austin something before he spread his wings to their full length and blasting up into the air.

When he flew away my body started heating up and my sight turned a deep blue before I lost control of my body and blacked out but stayed awake.

* * *

Austin's POV:

When the lightning storm started I was a little scared but I was terrified when the tornado formed and the wings picked up. I had to put my wings away so I didn't blow away but I was short lived because Nick hastily told me to fly to Olympus and get Lord Zeus. So I let my wings out and flew into the sky.

When I got a hundred feet into the air I saw Jia glowing blue and the storm picked up. without a second thought I raced as fast as I could through the sky. At one point the sky rumbled in protest but I couldn't tell if it was Zeus or Jia's storm so I continued.

As I got within seeing distance of Olympus I was stopped by some annoying deities, "Hold, who are you and what business do you have being in Zeus' Domain without his permission?" I was also getting pissed at this point.

I sighed heavily, "My name is Austin Stoops, son of Erebos, and im in Zeus' domain because I needed to get to Olympus to retrieve Zeus since his daughter Jia is losing control of her powers and is in need of his help." they gulped at my words because they new that if they didn't let me in then Zeus will me angry with them. So they both nodded and stepped aside but I didn't even thank them and blasted between them to get to Zeus as quick as I could.

I got stopped once more right on the outside of Olympus but I told them again and they let me pass because by now we could see the storm which caused me to start sweating lightly. Then I flapped my wings once again and soared to the throne room.

When I arrived the counsel was all there, even many of the minor gods, and they were all yelling at Zeus for attacking the camp and their children. I didn't have time for this so I yelled, "SHUT IT, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" they all turned toward me and glared.

Being the egotistical sap that he is Zeus spoke up first, "How dare you talk to use that way and why do you look like Thanatos?" it was then that I realized that I had my shirt off and my wings were still out which in turn kept my eyes black. without warning I put them away and put my eye-patch back on which was still in my pocket.

Many of the gods gasped when they realized who I was but Zeus just seemed to get furious that it was me, "Ahhh, its you the son of Erebos but that doesn't explain your appearance when you came in." so I told them a brief version of what happened recently.

When I was finished they started arguing which just filled me with unconditional rage, "FOR ONE IN Y0UR ETERNAL LIVES WITH YOU STOP ARGUING AND LISTEN!" once again they stopped arguing and let me continue, "As im sure you all know there is a massive storm happening at Camp half-blood but it is not Zeus' doing technically."

Athena was the first to speak, "What do you mean technically?" I laughed at their ability to look over the obvious.

"well if you want to know why don't you ask him about his daughter Jia." when I said her name I noticed his form flicked before settling back down to normal. "uh, what was that?" this time Zeus was the one to sigh before speaking, "Austin, you must understand that what im about to tell you is of utmost importance and secrecy." I nodded for him to continue, "Well as you know we are the Greek gods but like most deities back when Rome started forming they adopted us but changed us slightly and during their era of control we formed separate personalities or forms. As Zeus im the Greek form but when I feel like it and when one of my children is mentioned or near by my form switches to that of Jupiter who is my Roman aspect."

my jaw sunk a little bit into the floor but I had to ask, "you said when your children are mention you flip forms but wouldn't that mean that Jia is Jupiter's daughter while he grandmother is Athena?"

At that Athena stood up, "Father, how could you sleep with one of my daughters?" to say Zeus was stunned was an understatement.

This time I talked, "if I remember correctly Jia told me that when she found out she was a demigod legacy she asked her mother if she was an actual demigod but she just told her that she was being silly and that the gods don't exist anymore. So if that was true that would mean that your daughter never knew that she was a demigod and he power was quit low and monsters didn't find her appealing."

It was Poseidon that replied, "So if what you are telling us is true then that means my brother has brought forth the first Roman-Greek demigod and that she is losing control of her powers which is why Camp is under attack." I nodded before turning around but he continued, "I say we need to get over to camp quickly to save your children and the camp." there was a bit of sorrow in his voice when he said your but that must be because Percy ws still no where to be found.

Soon all the gods raised their hands except Artemis who wasn't even at the meeting. Without even asking me Aphrodite came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder before we poofed away in a cloud of perfume. When we got reappeared at camp I jumped away from her because of the smell and ran to where I saw Jia last.

As i got around the cabins and into the center I saw Jia still glowing blue but Nick was also glowing golden and clutching her in his arms while giving her a hug. I smiled lightly but now wasn't the moment to feel happy because the storm had just retched the Ares cabin after destroying the Nike, Iris, and Apollo cabins. When I got to them there were numerous flashes of light behind me and I noticed Zeus had switched to his Roman form and walked up to his daughter.

He gentle pulled Nick away any rapped Jia in his embrace before his body also started glowing blue but it seemed that he was trying to control her powers for her to stop the storm. Slowly her body stopped glowing and the storm soon dissipated afterwards. The second the storm stopped Jia sunk down to the ground and passed out from the strain of using that much power and Jupiter picked her up in his arms before taking her into the infirmary where he placed her on the bed.

After he walked out his body shimmered again and he was Zeus once more but he looked like he aged a few years and was tired. Quickly Apollo ran up to him and started healing him. While he was doing that we heard him say one thing, "Holy shit, now I know why we agreed to never have mixed blooded children. They are extremely powerful." he all laughed nervously before all that were there to see her powers lost control and during got transported to the Throne Room for an emergency meeting.

Once we got there and everyone was seated appropriately Ares spoke up, "I say we kill her."


	9. I go silver and black

Hey everyone! I was just sitting here when I got a major break through but sadly I can't tell you about it yet. If you stay tuned you will find out soon.

Chapter 8:

Austin's POV:

To say the gods got in a small disagreement after Ares suggested Jia being killed was like saying that Poisedon, the Lord of the Seas, is so weak that he can only control a puddle of water.

There was arrows being shot by Artemis and Apollo, skeleton hands coming out of the ground, and lightning bouncing off the walls witj do destinguished target. Then the ground shaking and major storm clouds were forming above the War gods throne before a tyrant of rain poured on him, and a cyclone of fire erupted from beneath Ares which made the rain dissapate.

After everyone let out their frustrating with the incompetent god; who was now lying on the floor; Apollo got up from his throne and walked over to Ares.

When he crouched down I heard him mutter, "How dare you suggest that we kill our baby sister. I shouldn't even heal you right now and let you suffer. Except I'm not like you, so I will help you, but if you ever try to hurt her I will make you wish that you could listen to my Haiku's forever." with that being said Apollo flashed himself and Ares out of the room to be healed.

Surprisingly Hades spoke up first, "Wow, remeind me not to piss Apollo off. Anyways what shall we do about your daughter because personally I like her and I honestly don't want to have to build a new section of Elysium for her to live in." everyone nodded in agreement.

I looked over at Nick who was eyes were glowing slightly and I motioned us to step forward. My action did not go unnoticed, "What is that youu want to say, Son of Erebos?" Zeus questioned.

We stepped forward and I started, "Lord Zeus, I was just wondering if we could adjurn this meeting until tomorrow so we can all collect our thought on what happened and give Jia time to recover so she can have a say in her fate." many of the council members were shaking their heads yes so the vote was taken, "it has been decided that we will wait at least a day for the meeting to be finished." with that everyone except Zeus, Nick, and myself flashed out of the room.

Zeus shrank down to his normal size before walking up to use and wrapped us in a hug. I was stunned but I dont think Nick even noticed. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Zeus began, "thank you, both of you for alerting me of my daughter and giving her some time to rest. If there is anything I can do for you please let me know." I wanted to think about it but Nick jumped at the offer, "I would like to take a quest to try and figure out what has been causing these power fluxes in Jia, Austin, and myself."

Zeus rubbed his chin while he thought is over and final spoke afteer a few minutes, "Alright I will grant the quest but I want updates everytime you get a usefull piece of information and the Prophecy when you get it. Now what is it that I can get you Austin?" we nodded our head and I went back into thought.

There was so many choices that I could ask for. Like godhood, another magical item, enchanted pie-pan that never runs out of pie of any kind but I had a better idea.

I sighed nervously, "Alright then, is there any way that you could unbound Lexi the shadow Nymph soul from my Shadow-world and make her immortial?" Zeus's jaw dropped when I finished but he quickly fixed himself.

"Well I can make her immortial but I can not unbind her from your home because it is not in my power. However if you give me a second I can get some one who might be able to help." I smiled lightly in thanks and Zeus walked out of the room.

While he was gone Nick just kept looking at me like I was weird and it finally got really annoying, "Why are you looking at me like that?" he just shrugged and stated, "Dude, you could have anything but use it to unbind the girl that loves you from your home and make her immortial. I just didn't expect it."

when I looked at him like he was just as weird, "Your one to talk. You used yours to ask for a quest that helps Jia and us both. But from what I saw when I got back to camp I would have to say that this quest is more for Jia then us. So we are just an added bonus?" he started blushing when I said that but nodded all the same.

After about 10 minutes Zeus came back in but he was accompanied by Hades. I looked at them like "what the fuck are they on?". They noticed my looked and began talking, "you see Austin that unlike my brother I don't have the power to affect souls but he does and after calling in a few favors I got him to comply." Hades was grumbing about stupid and overly dramatic lightning gods when we all turned to him.

He stared at us lazily before letting out an exaggerated huff, "Okay so let me get this straight. You want to waste you gift of anything in the world to turn you girlfriend immortial and to have her soul unbinded from you little shadow place." we nodded "okay and im guessing you dont want this Lexi girl from knowing what it is that you are all doing. Alright do you have anything that you have that belongs to her or was given to you by her?"

Carefully I reached behind my neck and undid the Necklace that Lexi gave me earlier today. I looked at it for a moment before stretching my hand out. Right before I handed it to him I closed my fingers around it, "what your about to do. Will it destroy the item or just help you unbind her?" he growled at me, "Yes it will destroy the stupid necklace but it either a destroyed necklace or she fades when you and the place her soul is binded to is destroyed."

I know Lexi will be pissed at me for doing this but I just cant stand the thought of both of us dying if I die. So reluctantly I handed the necklace to Hades. When he cupped the charm in both hands they started to glow a weak black aura. As quickly as he started he stopped and started coughing up golden inchor.

All three of us rushed over to him to make sure he was alright but he waved us off and whipped the inchor away with the back of his hand. He glared at me, "What is this charm and why has it been blessed by a powerful diety?"

I was dumb-founded by what he said and all I could do was shack my head in confusion.

Hades grabbed me by my collar and lifted me into the air, "Oh boy your going to have fun on you quest because your going to add one more thing to it. You are going to find out who or what blessed your little charm and what its doing to me." after he said that he dropped me on the ground and started coughing again while watched we noticed that his Inchor was losing its golden color.

Sighlently Hades whipped his blood from his mouth but when he say the color changing his eyes widened before he collapsed on the floor.

After we got Hades to Apollo and back to camp Nick and I just walked to my cabin and crashed in the living room. When we woke up the conch rang to let us know that breakfast was ready and we ran about getting cleaned up so we didn't smell like Hellhound slobber.

Breakfast was a bore compared to most. Lexi wasn't there because she was mad at me for trying to have the necklace she gave me destroyed so they could unbind her and make her immortial.

As the nature spirits cleaned up the dinning povilian Nick and I ran to half-blood hill to try and find Rachel the Oracle of Dephi. We ran up the hill to the cave that housed the Oracle we were stopped by a barrier of some type so we shouted to get her attention. It took forever for her to come out but when she did Nick immediently asked, "Why are we having power fluxes and why is Austin's necklace charmed by a powerful diety?"

Once he finished Rachel's eyes glowed green and green fog invelloped us. When we were all covered completely the Spirit spoke in a raspy voice,

"_Four shall go west to the Heroes first fall,_

_You will find the one that losed the eternal call,_

_one will be turned in the land of pain,_

_The string of fate shall end his rign,_

_Roman and greek will tell the tale,_

_Hear the wilds mighty wail,_

_The darkened wall one must withstand,_

_or The world will fall by their brothers hand."_

Jia's POV:

I know I was sleeping but this dream was feeling just to real even for a demigod.

I was floating sighlently in the air in front of a man with white eyes, red eyelids, and light brown hair. He also had on a pair of white pants, a crimson belt, a black shirt that said, "My bitches pant when I walk in the room!", and had some form of sword slung across his lower-back.

Right next to him was a wolf but not just any wolf. This wolf had golden fur with silver around his eyes, on the top of his head, underbelly, paws, and tail-base. But what surprised me the most was that it seemed like they were talking. I willed myself a little closer to hear them talking and I heard from the man, "Look I know how this must feel being roman and everything while going to the greek camp of demigods but remember that we need to find Lady Diana to see if she can help you." he was silent for a moment before speaking again, "Alright you can shift back before we go to sleep but you must immedietly turn back after you get up."

I gasped at what I was hearing. Apparently this wolf can change forms and they are heading to my camp. When I gasped the wolfs ears perked up and he looked toward me. The man looked at him and yelled, "HELLO, IS ANYBODY OUT THERE?" I held my mouth shut so they couldn't hear me but the wolf didn't take his eyes off of me the rest of the conversation.

The pair were queit the rest of the way until they came across a large lump of rocks that had a slight opening in between a couple of boulders. Without saying anything the wolf walked in and was quickly followed by the man.

As soon as they dissapeared from view I felt a force bringing my mind back to my body. So reluctantly I let go and let it pull me along. When I woke up with the guys standing over me with smiles plastered all over them.

I tried to get up but it felt like my body was made of jell-o and head was filled with lead. I fell down back on to the cot and looked at them like they better spill the beans.

Quickly they told me the prophecy and started guessing on who this brother was but neither of us knew. The Austin got excited, "Hey Jia, dont you have a brother here at camp?"

I nodded my head, "yeah his name is jason and he's from the Roman camp. What of it? if you didn't notice the prophecy said Roman and greek so that means both demigods must be part of this prophecy and besides he's been here working on the Argo II like everyone else. So don't even go where I think you are going!"

He sunk down a little in embarrassment for a minute and just hung back so I could talk, "Oh Holy Zeus, if forgot to tell you about my dream last night. It was a doozy!"

I started telling them when a boy ran in and told us, "There is a man and a wolf walking out of the forest"

As soon as the the boy left we jolted out the door to find the two mysterious beings a 30 yards from the Big House and were surrounded by the other campers. I ran to them as fast as I could but I didnt get there in time for a Ares camper to lunge with a spear. When the camper lungered we expected the man to put up some kind of guard or at least move but he didn't. Instead the wolf lept forward and bit down on the shaft of the Camper's spear so hard that it shattered and the weilder fell on her bum with an awed look on her face.

As I approuched I realized that it was Clarisse that attacked the man and that it was maimer that was shattered for the second time in her life. Clarisse stood up on her own and said while glaring daggers at the wolf, "Your wolf just destroyed my weapon. So you better have a good reason for being here or I'll gut you and turn your mut into hotdogs."

The man shrugged, "you attacked us first and he isn't my wolf. I'm also sure that my friend here could kill you before you could turn him into hotdogs. But to get to the point we are here to speak with Lady Artemis about an important issue."

Everyone around laughed at his boldness before looking down at the wolf at his side but took a hesitant step back. When I looked down at the wolf, I gulped. His eyes were glowing a bright sea-green but his irises stayed a bright red, and his body also glowed a bright sea-green and a trident appeared over his head. No one did the hailing thing but then again he was only a wolf so why bother.

None of us seemed to realize that Chiron and Artemis walked up into the clearing. When we got our senses back they were already talking and hugging each other. This was bizzare, especially for Lady Artemis to hug a male and patted the wolf on his head before giving him a belly rub. The wolf started shacking his leg in excitement.

Suddenly someone shouted, "What the Hades is going on here?" when we turned to see who it was that spoke and saw a very pissy Thalia.

Artemis laughed at her hunter and her overly exaggerated display of cautiousness, "Don't worry Thalia. This is my friend Johnathan Shadow or Shadow for short and we have been friends for many many years." Thalia huffed but let the subject pass.

Artemis continued, "Now that you are here we can get to business." they stayed there until everyone went back to their activities except me but I didn't go unnoticed, "Is there anything I can help yoou with uhh?"

I laughed lightly, "Jia. My name is Jia smith, daughter of Jupiter and grand-daughter of Athena." a look of recognition passed over her face, "Oh yes now I remember. So can I help you with anything?"

I started getting nervious until Chiron spoke, "Lady Artemis, could it be possible that we call a Camp Councilor Meeting." we all nodded in agreement before we walked to the Reck/War room to call the meeting.

Once everyone got there Clarisse was the first to speak, "This is a councelor meeting. Why is that man and his mutt doing in here?" the wolf growled at her which shut her up for a second.

Chiron sighed but answered, "They are here Clarrise because they are here to ask Artemis a few questions and go on a quest for matters that cant be spoken of."

My eyebrows raised a little just like everyone else but then it hit me, "Wait a minute. You are the ones that I saw in my dream last night."

The man looked at me funny, "When did you start and finish this little dream visit?" it took me a while to figure out where I started and finished seeing them but I got it eventually, "I saw you in the middle of a conversation about shifting right before bed and it finished when you slipped in between those boulders."

He grumbled about pesky demigod dreams before replying, "Well Achilles, it turns out that these campers aren't complete idiots or weak. But I must say that I didn't expect you to have to change in front of them. Alright Artemis can you lead Achilles to the Posiedon so he can shift without fear."

She nodded reluctantly and we all waited for the pair to return.

Percy/Achilles' POV:

We walked slowly toward the Greek Sea gods Cabin not really caring how long we made them wait. When we got near the Hermes cabin Artemis spoke to me in my head, "So Percy, Who are you holding up with the werewolf delima?"

I didn't need to lie so I answered truthfully, "to tell you the truth, I dont really mind. Its kind of fun being able to run on four legs with sharp claws/fangs and not have to relly on a piece of metal to do the work for me. We had a lot of time to kill on the way were sense werewolves can move faster then your hunters but not as fast as Centaurs. So John taught me how to fight as a wolf and how to shift back and forth in a moments notice to evade attacks easier."

She raised an eyebrow at my claim of being faster, "Is that so? Well then I will just have to challenge you to a race from here to the cabin." I nodded my head but I didnt know which one to go to. My problem was solved when a finish line appeared in front of a cabin and a Starting line for us.

Right before the starting signal went off I tensed my legs and sprang forward when it did. As soon as I heard it I dashed from my spot so fast that there was a dust me standind at the start. After about to seconds I realized that Artemis was playing dirtly when she tried to trip me but I was to quick for her.

Time seemed to slow down for me and I saw her legs coming at me a 1/16th an inch a second. Right as she was about to hit me I jumped into the air while doing a flip and landed on her back before pushing down-ward and leaping once more. Once I landed I ran toward the finish but I heard a frunt of pain behind me so I looked back.

I wish I hadn't but I did and what I saw made me want to cry. Artemis' head was stuck in the ground and her back was bent forward at an awkward angle. Quickly I ran up to her and grabbed onto her jacked before pull backwards with all my might. There was alot of resistance but finally it slackened and I pulled her out with a loud _pop_. When we looked down we saw the earth close up before us.

She looked at me, "Well that was weird. Wow you are fast, it took everything I had to catch up to you but even then you still managed to evade me and stick my head in the ground."

I did a wolfish chuckle while we got back up and continued in to the cabin. Since we were in the greek camp I figured I better put on there color clothes to honor them but it was an Ugly Orange color with the words Camp Half-Blood writen on it. I shifted into my human form and looked into the mirror.

My hair used to be a messy web of black hair but now that I got my wolf form it was silver with a few streaks of black and my face looked a little different to. Now I had slightly thinner cheeks and my eyes were one sea-green and the other was bright red. I was still confused about my change in appearence after I first shifted but John told me that it happened to every kind of werewolf no matter who they are made by they always have a few changes to their looks.

The put the shirt on and it felt right but at the same time it didn't; like it used to fit but just didn't anymore. After I finished I walked out of the cabin and saw Artemis still standing there. Her eyes widened whan she saw me but it was fine, "how did your appearence change, Achilles?"

I realized that she said it aloud so I to spoke aloud, "According to John every werewolves appearence changes when the first shift. At will or on the full moon it really doesn't matter but shifting before the moon is good to know how to do so when the real shift come it wont be as painful." she nodded her head in understanding and we began to walk.

She didn't talk at all so I just looked at the beach and rising sun until we got back to the meeting. When we got there I opened the door to be nice and followed her in. Once I shut the door and turned toward everyone and they exploded with questions. I pointed towards a pair of tall, thin and mischevious guys; "Whats with the hair, bro?" we all laughed at their obvious excitement, "Well I believe my hair turned this color when I first shifted."

As soon as I said that a girl with stormy grey eyes that seemed to be analyzing me spoke, "what do you mean by shifting?" this was going to be annoying "Ah how do I put this lightly? Alright you see a few days ago I was bitten by a she-wolf and got turned into a werewolf. Now I know what your all thinking which would be probable _how can I killl this guy? He's a monster. _But I assure you that I wont..." my speach was cut off by the hunter, I recognized as Thalia, throughing a silver dagger at me and got it lodged in my left shoulder.

I pulled it out with my right hand. To say they were speachless would be an understatement. Finally after I renched it out and slid it across the table back to her I said, "excuse me but I think this might have slipped out of your hand while you were twiddling your thumbs." she took the blade but spoke afterwards, "How is it possible that you are still alive. If you are a werewolf then why didn't silver vaporze you or weaken you to near death?"

I laughed at her cluelessness but still told her, "you see I am no normal werewolf. I am the first werewold ever crreated by the She-wold Lupa that started out as a demigod and my friend over here is also a werewolf but that is because he was the god of werewolves until Zeus found out about his heritage and took away his godhood before leaving him as a normal werewolf. Just to answer you question, no her cannot be killed my celestial bronze, Stygian iron, or any other type of immortal metal that has been around since the Greek times."

A boy dressed in all black got upto speak and given from all the black and skulls id guess he was a child of Hades... I mean Pluto, "And what may I ask is his heritage?" This time John spoke up, "easy brother no need to get snotty. and to answer your question I am the son of both Hades the god of the underworld and Lupa goddess of wolves. I was born many millenia ago and most don't get to know of me because I wasn't stripped of my godhood until the last great prophecy was declared, 50 odd years ago but i'm still immortal." After that everyone stopped talking to mull over what they have learned.

This time a boy with long blonde hair and an eye-patch spoke, "I know you just got here but is it possible that you accompany myself and my friend Nick on a quest?" I spoke telepathically that we didn't have time for a quest but he ignored me and told him, "we'd be happy to join you. We learned of you quest on our way here and told Artemis that we planned on joining you anyways" and I was started swearing at him so much that they might as well put I along term censor over my mind. He looked at me like I was being immature but in reality you'd be pissed too.

While we were all siting there a girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes spoke up, "not to bring up a sore subject but have you heard of a 17 year old male named Percy Jackson. I mean since you are brothers after all."

I nodded because he was me but I decided to not tell them my real name, "yes I have, and I came across him on his way to the Roman camp but he seemed puzzled and a little disoriented."

All the campers slumped there shoulders like the figured that was the case but I implied, "but he did say that when he first woke up that he remember the name and face of a girl named Annabeth. By the way you perked up I'd have to say your Annabeth." I pointed to the grey eyed girl. She nodded her head and a happy smile stretched across her face.

With that the meeting was ended and we followed the other questers to a side door on the Hades cabin but on the inside there was nothing but a few doors and furnature, oh and a very angry girl.

Once we sat down on the couch Austin told us the prophecy and I noticed John turn white as snow. We asked him what was wrong and all he said was, "The fates just couldn't leave him in peace could they?"

I looked at him puzzled, "couldn't leave who alone?" he looked at me with tears in his eyes, "My brother Tulio."

**A/N: sorry about the re-uploading the wrong chapter. it was at the bottom of my list and i accidentally clicked it. **


	10. The Wolf Loves His Wine

**Early Warning! I'm going to try to stick to Percy/ Achilles POV except in important parts and to do scenes in other areas with different characters like Jia. there will also be vulgar fighting and slight torture (i guess you could call it that) please be warned that if you have a weak stomach then skip the wolf scene.**

Percy/Achilles POV:

There we were sitting inside Austin's home with an emotionally distraught werewolf and his shocked quest mates but no one was saying a word. All of us were obviously lost in our thought and the tension would only get worse if it continued.

Slowly I coughed to get their attention. Surprising the results were instant. In unison all three of their head whipped up and looked at me.

I really didn't like being the one in the spot-light but I had to be for this, "So John, your telling us that this brother is actually your brother that died a long long time ago and that the world will fall if we don't stop him?"

He nodded glumly but it still was a nod. Quietly I got up and stretched while popping all my joint. The popping made me flinch but I was so stiff from the couch that I needed it or I'd be walking like some 83-year-old man.

Without saying anything I walked out of the Austin's and headed to the Big House.

The trip was mostly peaceful until someone with blonde hair slammed into me and forced both of us onto the very hard ground. I groaned as I lifted my head and found that it was the blonde from the meeting, I think her name was Annabeth, crying on my chest.

I was so shocked that I didn't know what to do. So I decided to go with the safest move possible.

Carefully I lifted her off me and we got to our feet but as soon as we were standing she put me in a agonizingly tight hug while burying her head in my chest. It took her a while to get a hold of herself but finally she did.

shakily she moved back and looked into my miss matched eyes and shock her head. I was puzzled but she spoke first, "I'm sorry that. I wanted to thank you for telling me about Percy and that he's hopefully on his way to safety. But i must ask, How is it that your alive? The big three mad a pack in the 50's that they wouldn't have any more children. Obviously that didn't work since both you and Percy are alive."

I shock my head in bewilderment because this was news to me. Suddenly while we were looking at each other i saw that her eyes weren't just grey but also had a very slim streak of gold in them, "I never knew that! Can i ask you a question?"

She nodded shyly, "why do you have gold in your eyes? I thought that all children of Athena had pure grey eyes." suddenly she started fidgeting under my gaze which only made me increase both my glare and my hold.

Once she realized that she couldn't escape me she sighed, "Recently I was blessed by a god and it gave me some extra power and this streak of gold. I don't know who they were or what my powers actually are but i don't want to find out." at the end of that she was trembling at an extreme rate and there was nothing i could do; even if i do remember her name and face, I couldn't truly remember what our status was or whether i could trust her now.

Without saying anything about it i turned and continued my way to the Big House. I know it was rude but i can't afford to get attached to her until i figure out who i truly am.

After that my trip was quick with no interruptions. When I got to the Big House I got greeted by Chiron, Artemis, and some dude in a leopard skin track suit and a rather large belly.

I bowed respectfully to Artemis and Chiron. I was about to speak when the other guy spoke to me with an irritated and bored voice, "Well, Mr. Alfredo? I'm very pleased that you could join us but next time make sure you bow to all the Gods that are Present and Elders." I wasn't really liking this guy that much already but I pushed it aside slightly, "Uhh... my names Pe...Achilles. Not Alfredo and besides I don't know who you are. So technically I don't have to."

He sneered at me and his eyes turned into pits of Purple fire, "You boy are merely a Mortal while I am the god of wine Dionysus and I demand to be respected." Okay now I was getting really angry with this ignorant fat fuck but tried to hold it back the best that I could.

I pointed at him and stated, "When you show me that you deserve my respect then you will get it but until then don't talk down to me, get my name wrong, harm my friends, disrespect the camp or I'll look more disfigured the Hephaestus."  
Mr. D. stood up abruptly and began to radiate an intense power that could only be held by a god. The ground started erupting with grape vines and i began seeing visions of humans going insane. I was not going to stand for that so i concentrated on the water in the vines before forcing it out of the vines.

Suddenly the ground began shaking and a geyser sprung from the ground and slammed into Dionysus with enough force that he flew off his feet and landed in the middle of the Volley ball pit. The campers were looking around to see what was going on while helping the God up and when they saw me walking toward Dionysus, still in their arms, they dropped him and ran.

By the time i got there Dionysus was on his feet and he had a staff with a Bloody Pine-cone on top. Like that was going to hurt me. I "Humph" at him like her was an idiot, which he was, and he started to glow a deep purple. I figured that he was going to go into his divine form any second now and yelled, "Everyone look Away, Now!" not a single one of them rejected my order and looked away but me on the other hand was another story.

I steadily looked at Dionysus as his glow kept increasing, "You are a fool for attacking me, Alfredo! Only a mad man would do that and now you are going to die for disrespecting me!"

In a flash there was nothing but purple and a man dressed in purple armor, no fat belly, a slightly scruffy beard, and wide eyes. As quick as it came the light died and Dionysus just looked at me like I was some sort of freak. He tried to say something but I wasn't having it. I dashed at him so quick that he didn't even stop me from swinging my fist at him which connected with a sickening crunch to his jaw.

Dionysus flew up in the air but I wasn't having that so i willed the water in his body to bring him back down fast. AS he approached I tensed my leg and then when he got back to my level i round house kicked him with enough force that there was a dull boom which resulted with him skirting across long island sound and a cloud of dust flying around me.

Quickly I shifted to my wolf form and bolted to where he landed. Once I got there I noticed that he had a body imprint in the ground and that he had a broken arm along with a sprang leg. I also noticed that his armor on the left side of his body was gone and he was leaking Ichor at an intense rate but he was a god, so who cared.

I walked up to him, still as a wolf, and growling so menacingly that he started whimpering and crawling backwards. In truth I was laughing my ass off on the inside to this "mighty" Olympian God that was scared of little old me. Silently I tensed my hind legs before lunging at him. Dionysus did the most involuntary thing possible. He put his good arm up to block me but also gave me something to chew on.

I smashed my jaws tightly together on his arm to such an extent that I heard snapping before I jerked my head to the side which caused his arm to bend awkwardly and make his bone fully puncture his skin and stick out. He started crying in unconscionable pain while I began turning the rest of his arm into just strips of flesh and gnawed bone.

Dionysus was still screaming as I basically amputated his arm the painful way but was still in a fighting mode or at least a defensive one. He started thrashing his arms at me or knee-ing me with his legs. After a few hits I got pissed and jumped away from him. Being me, I let him get to his feet and steady himself. I could actually see the color draining from him because of the leaking wound but didn't care.

His eyes once again ignited and he spoke in utter devastation, "y-you chewed off my arm. I'll fucking kill you! All you had to do was bow and this wouldn't have happened. Now I'm crippled and endanger of fading." I rolled my eyes and growled again. Dionysus took a step back from me, "why is it that when I entered my Divine form that I saw you looking completely different. You were slightly older, had a beard, your eyes were both a mix of sea-green and red, you were surrounded by different color wolves, and the sea was bending to your every movement. Who is that possible. This is completely insane!"

I shifted back when he was finished and just shook my head, "Dionysus, I gave you one warning and you decided to go against it. Everything that has happened it entirely your fault and to answer your question. No I don't understand what you saw nor do I care because you are a slimy piece of shit that needed to get out of my sight and hope that you never face me with a blade because you will fade. That I am certain of. Do I make myself clear!" Dionysus was learning quickly and nodded his head before flashed away, probable to Olympus.

My trip back to camp was quit short but what do you expect when you step into the water to try to get some fatherly energy but end up getting the energy and walking to the surface without falling in. As I walked back all I could think was, "Holy Zeus, just what can I full do now thanks to being _virgam auream_ and what are the consequences?"

When I got in view of Camp I could already see that there was a crowd waiting on the beach for the Victor. Once I took a step on the shore there was a 11 flashes of light near the Big House. I knew that the gods would like to know what happened just now but I didn't feel like telling them Orally so I decided to ask them to look through my memories.

I didn't even get to say a word before a pair of celestial bronze shackles were put on me. Before I knew it myself and everyone at camp was in the Throne Room of the floating Mount everyone got comfortable, besides me of course, the meeting began.

Zeus looked at me with Electricity shooting around in his eyes and began, "Achilles the Werewolf, you are here to tell us what exactly happened between you and Dionysus just a few minutes ago."

I knew that everyone was looking at me and it caused me to shudder slightly. This action made Ares speak, "Ha ha, he knows that he's guilty and it shuddering in fear." I looked at him like he was a lunatic and replied, "Actually Ares, I shuddered from all the looks from the campers and your rancid breath."

This probable wasn't the best thing to say but I didn't care because in truth it was a fact. HIS BREATH WREAKED LIKE MINOTAUR, DRAKON, AND HELL-HOUND DUNG COMBINED. The second I said the last part Ares stood up from his throne only to be hit in the face with water. I looked around and saw a man with a trident smiling innocently and i could only assume that he was my father.

The next thing we heard was a complete shocker, especial since it was from Aphrodite, "I agree with Achilles on that note. You really need to brush your teeth Ares. besides that he looks almost like Percy and they both are Sooooooo HOT!" who couldn't help but look at me before she started giggling. Everyone looked Confused but let it pass without a word.

After that Zeus asked me to tell what happened and I told him to look into my memories if they want to know because I didn't trust myself to tell them everything. So they did and constantly people had to leave the room so they didn't get sick about what had happened.

In the end Zeus Announced, "Do to this information I declare that Dionysus is to never return to camp as its Director and that Achilles here will be pardoned for all false claims." the whole room started cheering like the world was rid of monsters.

Then came the next thing to be said from Ares, "Zeus, why don't we have Jia's meeting right now since we have her already here and I love killing demigod in front of their friends." Everyone, including Gods, scowled at him but decided to start it after my shackles had been removed.

I noticed a tear run down Zeus' face as he said the next few words, "We are here to discuss whether Jia Smith, Daughter of Jupiter and grand-daughter of Athena, should live or die."


End file.
